L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes
by Anne Elliot EFP
Summary: Ciò che vide fu solo un foro. Un foro che ora divideva lei e suo padre nella foto alla sua laurea in medicina; l'ultima foto che avevano insieme. Vide il foro di quel fantomatico proiettile per cui lei era corsa giù per le scale, preoccupata. Preoccupata per Sherlock. - Seguito di "The third brother" -
1. Selrock Hommles

**Nota autore: **Per prima cosa, salve a tutte/i! ^^

Sono tornata (per vostra fortuna o sfortuna) con il seguito di "The third brother".

Ed ora, come al solito, una mia premessa biblica che siete liberi di ignorare.

Ho deciso di continuare questa storia, a differenza dei miei racconti precedenti, perché i tempi ed i cambiamenti dei personaggi, questa volta, sono stati lenti e più fedeli a quelli della BBC (o almeno credo!). Per quanto io sia legata alla mia prima ff ed a "Perché non provi Sherlock?", entrambe hanno un finale preciso che non vorrei travalicare perché il rischio dell'OOC sarebbe veramente alto e non voglio rovinare un bel ricordo che quelle storie hanno lasciato in me e nelle persone che le hanno seguite. La storia di Sherry, al contrario, è stata meno "violenta" verso l'IC dei personaggi, soprattutto per quanto riguarda Sherlock e Molly, ed ho ancora un margine per scrivere altro e completare l'insoluto rimasto dopo la fine. Questo non elimina il fattore "ma sei sicura? Guarda che sta venendo una schifezza? Ma dai, è irreale? Vergognati!" che mi urla contro la mia anima critica/paranoica.

Al termine di questo discorso prolisso e per certi versi illogico, cosa intendo dire: spero che questa storia non sia una schifezza e che riesca a mantenere lo stesso interesse/affetto della prima storia. ^^

Ma ora, basta blaterare e, come al solito, a voi l'ardua sentenza! Mi raccomando, criticate!

A presto,

Anne ^^

Ps: Per chi non avesse letto la storia precedente e non ne abbia voglia, la trama base è: il terzo fratello nominato da Mycroft durante l'ultima puntata della terza stagione, in realtà, è una donna di nome Sherrinford (anche se lei preferisce esser chiamata Sherry) ed è mediana dei due Holmes. Ha passato gli ultimi 16 anni della sua vita in un ospedale psichiatrico, non perché sia realmente pazza ma perché così facendo si è salvata dalla pena di morte. Del suo passato si sa che si è innamorata e fidata di un uomo sbagliato e che per colpa di questo fantomatico uomo è stata accusata di alto tradimento. E' molto legata ad entrambi i fratelli, anche se ha un affetto speciale per il "piccolo di casa" ed è preoccupata dell'incapacità dei due Holmes di rapportarsi sentimentalmente con gli altri. Alla fine di "The Third Brother" lascia in fretta e furia casa Holmes, doveva aveva trascorso il natale insieme alla sua famiglia, ai Watson e a Molly, per un non specificato problema…

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes<strong>_

**Selrock Hommles**

Molly Hooper era seduta da almeno un'ora in un angolo di quella grande sala.

Era eccezionalmente truccata, eccezionalmente elegante ed eccezionalmente triste. Le unghie laccate intente a strappare in pezzi minuscoli un tovagliolo di carta rosso, le labbra, con ormai solo un'ombra del rossetto che aveva messo, erano inespressive e gli occhi lanciavano sguardi al cellulare poggiato accanto a sé che tuttavia non reagiva. Non si aspettava grandi cose ma almeno la risposta agli auguri di buon anno, si.

Il telefono vibrò e lo sguardo della patologa si illuminò.

To Molly Hooper:

Buon anno cara.

Un abbraccio,

Mr & Mrs Holmes

Nonostante la delusione per il mittente differente dallo sperato, la patologa accennò un sorriso ed iniziò a rispondere al messaggio.

Una donna, chiaramente alticcia, si buttò, più che sedersi, sulla sedia di fianco alla sua. Molly le lanciò uno sguardo fugace prima di tornare a dare attenzione al proprio telefono. L'altra si avvicinò maggiormente facendo stridere le gambe della sedia sul pavimento di marmo. La patologa sospirò pesantemente.

«Si, Meena*?»

La donna guardò prima l'amica e poi il telefono.

«E' lui?» Il fiato alcolico non sfuggì alla patologa che inviò il messaggio e la guardò con disapprovazione.

«Credo sia ora di andare!»

Meena si alzò con aria innervosita.

«No! E' ancora presto e poi tu hai passato gran parte della serata seduta qui senza interagire con nessuno.»

Molly mise il telefono nella borsa, e si alzò lentamente.

«Meena, io domani devo lavorare e anche tu.»

La donna sbuffò annoiata ma poi le si avvicinò con fare speranzoso.

«Ma, almeno, ti interessa qualcuno degli uomini che ti ho fatto conoscere?»

Molly sbatté le palpebre con fare dubbioso. In realtà le aveva presentato qualsiasi tipologia di uomo single presente: cinquantenni depravati ("è un uomo stabile, Molly!"), trentenni depressi ("sai, è un intellettuale…molto introverso…affascinante, no?!"), avvocati sovraeccitati, con la cravatta e l'abito a righe anche a capodanno ("Soldi, Molly!...Tanti, tantissimi soldi!").

La patologa scosse amaramente la testa e spostò la sedia incamminandosi verso l'uscita.

«Forza andiamo, io intanto chiamo un taxi.»

* * *

><p>Non appena l'auto si fu accostata di fronte al suo palazzo Molly scese rapidamente e stava per salutare l'amica quando quest'ultima la seguì uscendo con decisamente poca eleganza dal taxi. La patologa corrugò le sopracciglia.<p>

«Che stai facendo? Abiti a tre isolati da qui.»

La donna rise traballando sui tacchi e poi le si avvicinò con occhi sbarrati ed aria divertita. La voce che avrebbe dovuto essere un sussurro per le sue orecchie alticce si propagò fino ad arrivare all'autista.

«Lo sooooo. Pensavo di dormire da te. E' che non ho più soldi e non vorrei che quel grassone mi facesse problemi.»

L'uomo si voltò con aria irata in direzione delle due donne. Molly lo guardò con un sorriso nervoso e imbarazzato e tacitò l'amica.

«Va bene, va bene.»

La patologa pagò l'autista scusandosi ma tutto ciò che ebbe in cambio fu un grugnito nervoso e il motore dell'auto che partiva rapidamente.

Molly Hooper alzò gli occhi a guardare il cielo nero. Da lì non si vedeva neanche una stella.

Un tonfo sordo alle sue spalle la fece voltare di scatto. L'amica era rovinosamente caduta a terra mentre tentava di salire i gradini che portavano al portone.

La patologa espirò profondamente prima di correre in suo aiuto. Come inizio dell'anno era a dir poco pessimo!

* * *

><p>«Che stronzo!»<p>

«Meena! Smettila di urlare o sveglierai tutti!»

«E' capodanno, nessuno dorme a capodanno, tutti sono felici a capodanno, tutti sono gentili a capodanno. Tutti tranne quel pomposo Selrock Hommles!»

La patologa alzò gli occhi al cielo. Stava faticosamente aiutando l'amica a salire le rampe di scale che portavano al suo appartamento e, a quanto pare, la donna non aveva avuto idea migliore che affrontare la vita sentimentale della patologa urlandola nelle tromba delle scale.

«Meena, si chiama Sherlock Holmes e ora, per favore, potresti abbassare il volume della voce.»

La donna sbuffò sonoramente.

«Non mi importa come si chiama, so solo che è uno stronzo. Non ti ha risposto per capodanno: è un segno rivelatore.»

La patologa si fermò un attimo prima di riprendere a salire le scale. Un po' per la fatica del sostenere l'amica un po' per capire che cosa intendesse dire.

«Segno rivelatore di cosa?»

Meena spalancò gli occhi come a sottolineare qualcosa di ovvio.

«Di stronzaggine, è evidente!» La patologa sorrise e riprese a salire le scale. «Ammettilo Molly è così. Prima passi il natale a casa dei suoi genitori, cioè capisci a casa dei suoi, e poi non ti risponde neanche…»

Molly si era bloccata. La voce dell'amica era diventata un sottofondo lieve che ronzava nelle sue orecchie disattente.

C'erano delle gocce di sangue! Sugli scalini di fronte a loro c'erano delle gocce di sangue.

Meena smise di parlare non appena percepì il disinteresse dell'amica e ne seguì lo sguardo. Si sentì trascinare dalla patologa per i gradini che li separavano dal pianerottolo.

Le gocce aumentavano sino a raggiungere una figura che dava loro le spalle. Appoggiata con una spalla alla porta di casa sua, si voltò non appena percepì lo sguardo delle due donne.

Molly sorrise istintivamente ma ben presto capì che qualcosa non andava.

«Ciao Molly. Perdona l'invadenza ma non potevo che venire qui.»

Molly vide quell'ammasso di vestiti scuri iniziare ad accasciarsi lentamente ed istintivamente le corse incontro urlando un preoccupatissimo "Sherry!".

* * *

><p>Aveva sempre saputo che lavoro facesse Molly ed ormai si era decisamente abituata all'idea ma un conto era la teoria ed un conto la pratica. Certo, quella donna che Molly aveva fatto sdraiare sul tavolo di cucina non era un cadavere ma non ci voleva un genio per capire che se avesse continuato a sanguinare a quel modo lo sarebbe presto diventata.<p>

«Meena, aiutami!»

La donna si riscosse alla voce perentoria dell'amica. Molly aveva un tono perentorio, quindi? Non glielo aveva mai sentito usare.

Si avvicinò lentamente al tavolo osservando quella donna che vi era distesa sopra a pancia in giù. Gli occhi chiari della Holmes si posarono su di lei ed accennarono un sorriso.

La patologa rientrò nella stanza con tutto il necessario per la medicazione e notò lo sguardo imbarazzato dell'amica.

«Meena, Sherry.»

«No, grazie»

Molly e Sherrinford si guardarono per poi guardare con aria interrogativa la donna. Lei si strinse nelle spalle.

«Beh, cosa c'è?! Sono già abbastanza sbronza, se prendo pure uno cherry stai pur certa che non ti sarò di alcun aiuto!»

Molly scoppio a ridere seguita dalla bella Holmes che tuttavia si bloccò emettendo un suono basso. La patologa si ricompose immediatamente e scoprì la ferita che la donna aveva precedentemente bendato.

Un taglio non particolarmente profondo ma netto e preciso le deturpava parte della schiena. Meena si avvicinò osservando con vivo raccapricciò la scena ed emettendo un sibilo basso per accompagnare il lento scoprire della ferita.

La patologa guardò attentamente il tutto ed iniziò a disinfettare con cura e delicatezza il taglio.

«Non è profonda ma deve comunque essere ricucita. Dobbiamo portarti in ospedale.»

Sherry voltò la testa, le braccia incrociate sotto di essa.

«No Molly, non posso.» La patologa arcuò le sopracciglia con fare interrogativo e la donna sospirò. «Diciamo che avendo "contrattato" la mia uscita da tu sai dove, non sono proprio regolare, ecco.»

Meena guardò Molly con un'espressione sorpresa e confusa. Ma di che stavano parlando?!

La patologa lanciò un'occhiata alla ferita e poi tornò a guardare la sua paziente.

«Non ho l'anestetico.»

«Non preoccuparti. Ho un'alta soglia del dolore.»

«Non lavoro su persone vive da anni.»

«Hai sicuramente più esperienza di taglio e cucito tu che un dottorino qualsiasi di pronto soccorso.»

Molly era ancora incerta.

«Chiamo John!»

Sherry la guardò con aria vagamente spaventata.

«No! Sherlock non deve sapere che sono qui e John non saprebbe tenere il segreto.»

Meena aggrottò le sopracciglia: che ruolo aveva quello stronzo in tutta quella storia?

«Pensi veramente che non lo chiamerò non appena avrò finito?»

Sherry la guardò con malizia.

«Quindi stai ammettendo che mi ricucirai, Dottoressa Hooper?»

La patologa la guardò con finto rimproverò e portò la sua attenzione alla ferita.

«Meena, reggi il filo e tampona dove ti indico.»

La donna ingoiò sonoramente ma, presa un'espressione decisa, si accostò completamente al tavolo per aiutare l'amica.

Molly stava per iniziare a lavorare quando si bloccò.

«Sei sicura che non vuoi nulla per il dolore? Magari qualcosa di alcolico?»

La bella Holmes, che era tornata a guardare di fronte a sé, sorrise.

«Magari uno cherry.»

Meena guardò con aria interrogativa prima l'una e poi l'altra di quelle due donne che ridevano senza che lei sapesse il perché.

* * *

><p>Molly chiuse lentamente la porta della sua camera dove la Holmes dormiva ormai serena. Meena uscì dal bagno, dove era andata per patologa le fece segno di seguirla ed andarono in salotto.<p>

Meena osservò l'amica estrarre il cellulare dalla borsa.

«Che stai facendo?» Molly non le prestò attenzione intenta a cercare un numero nella rubrica ma l'amica le si avvicinò con aria minacciosa. «Non dirmi che lo stai chiamando?! Quella donna ti ha chiesto di non farlo, era terrorizzata solo all'idea che quell'uomo sapesse che fosse qui. Chissà che cosa le ha fatto!»

La patologa sorrise e la guardò con aria divertita.

«Meena, Sherlock non le ha fatto proprio nulla.»

La donna mise le mani sui fianchi.

«E tu come fai a saperlo?» Molly sbatté le palpebre con fare dubbioso. «Si, non puoi saperlo. Tu ne sei convinta solo perché stravedi per quel tizio, nonostante il modo orribile in cui ti tratta. Magari è stato lui a farle del male!»

La patologa scosse la testa.

«Non essere irrazionale. E' solo che non vuole che lo venga a sapere perché sa che lui le rimprovererà di essere venuta qui invece di andare in ospedale.» L'altra fece per risponderle ma Molly alzò un dito per tacitarla ed avvicinò l'apparecchio all'orecchio. «E comunque devo avvertirlo. Adesso sta bene ma potrebbero esserci delle complicazioni.»

Meena strinse le labbra innervosita.

«Beh, se ci dovessero essere delle complicazioni tu sei un medico e lui no!»

Molly sorrise.

«Si, ma io non sono suo fratello.»

La donna spalancò le labbra per la sorpresa e rimase con la medesima espressione anche quando una leggermente incerta Molly iniziò a parlare.

* * *

><p>Il rumore all'altro capo del telefono era confuso. Un insieme di voci e suoni facevano da sottofondo alla voce di Sherlock Holmes.<p>

«Si, Molly, auguri anche a te. Ora devo lasciarti, a quanto pare qualcuno si è preso la briga di venire a svaligiare Baker Street.»

La patologa tentennò un attimo. Lui pensava che lei lo avesse chiamato per redarguirlo della mancata risposta al suo messaggio?! Egocentrico! Il pensiero fu subito rimpiazzato da un altro.

«Qualcuno è entrato in casa?»

L'uomo sbuffò sonoramente.

«A quanto pare qualche ora fa, si. Mrs Hudson ha ritenuto bene di chiamare la polizia invece di informarmi ed ora Lestrade con tutti i suoi esseri inutili sta ficcando il naso ne….ehi, tu! Mettilo subito giù: è del 600, con il tuo quoziente intellettivo non saresti in grado neanche di toccarlo, figurarsi leggerlo!»

Molly percepì la risposta nervosa dell'agente e la voce di Lestrade a tentare di calmarlo. Poi il consulente investigativo si rivolse nuovamente a lei.

«Devo andare!»

La patologa si riscosse.

«No Sherlock, aspetta!» Il silenzio dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio le fece capire che lui, seppur controvoglia, era in attesa di ciò che lei voleva dirgli. Se c'era una cosa che più o meno conosceva di quell'uomo, erano i suoi silenzi. «Tua sorella è qui da me. E' ferita.»

Una leggera incertezza e dei passi rapidi fecero capire alla patologa che l'uomo si doveva essere allontanato dagli altri per prestarle maggiore attenzione.

«Da quando? E' grave?»

Molly sorrise di quella preoccupazione che Sherlock manifestava così raramente.

«No, non è grave. Ha un taglio di una ventina di centimetri sulla parte sinistra della schiena ma non è profondo e l'ho ricucito senza problemi.» Riprese fiato e sentì lui fare la medesima cosa. «Sono rientrata un'ora fa e l'ho trovata di fronte alla mia porta…»

Sherlock percepì l'insicurezza della donna e prese un tono più gentile.

«Molly, che altro c'è?»

La patologa si morse il labbro.

«Mi aveva chiesto di non dirtelo.»

Sentì l'uomo ridere sommessamente per poi parlare con voce quasi carezzevole.

«Non preoccuparti Molly, non potrebbe mai avercela con te per questo.» La patologa espirò pesantemente. «Sarò lì fra 20 minuti.»

La donna si ricompose e schiarì la voce.

«Va bene».

Chiusero entrambi la conversazione senza salutarsi, non era necessario.

Molly sorrise osservando il proprio telefono ma lo sguardo di rimprovero che percepì sulla propria nuca la riscosse dai suoi pensieri.

Meena la guardava con nervosismo e biasimo.

«Non posso crederci! Di là c'è una donna ferita, la tua cucina sembra un mattatoio e tu, tu sei felice perché lui sta venendo qui. Non ho parole, veramente!»

Le due donne si guardarono per qualche attimo prima di scoppiare a ridere sommessamente.

Meena si sedette sul divano e Molly le si mise accanto. La prima lanciò un paio d'occhiate alla seconda prima di parlare.

«E quindi…quella è sua sorella.»

«Già.»

«Più giovane, suppongo.»

Molly si morse un labbro e sorrise in direzione dell'amica.

«No, più grande di 5 anni.»

L'amica strabuzzò gli occhi.

«Che cosa?! Quella donna…» Molly annuì divertita e Meena arcuò un sopracciglio. «Devo chiederle che crema viso usa!»

Scoppiarono a ridere nuovamente.

«E, come si chiama?»

Molly sorrise.

«Sherry.»

«Come il liquore?!»

«No, Sherry con la esse.»

Meena fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza con fare sorpreso.

«Mi domando che problema avessero i loro genitori.»

Molly corrugò le sopracciglia.

«Che intendi dire?»

L'altra si strinse nelle spalle.

«Beh, un figlio l'hanno chiamato Sherlock, l'altra Sherry. Non sono proprio dei nomi normali, ecco.»

La patologa sorrise passando le dita sullo schermo del telefono con noncuranza.

«Beh, tecnicamente il suo nome completo è Sherrinford.» Meena corrugò la fronte con aria disturbata. «Ma a lei non piace, le sembra poco femminile.»

La donna annuì con fare deciso.

«Assolutamente! Sherry è decisamente meglio.»

La patologa sorrise e poi le lanciò un ennesimo sguardo divertito.

«Se è per questo, il fratello maggiore si chiama Mycroft.»

La donna spalancò nuovamente gli occhi per poi appoggiarsi pesantemente sullo schienale del divano.

«Ed io che pensavo che il mio nome fosse assurdo.»

Le due donne si ritrovarono a ridere ancora una volta. I tre fratelli Holmes non avrebbero mai potuto pensare di poter essere così divertenti!

* * *

><p>Quando il campanello suonò con tono alto e deciso, sussultarono entrambe.<p>

Molly corse al citofono per aprire il portone e poi tolse il chiavistello e socchiuse la porta del suo appartamento. Sentì i passi di Sherlock salire le scale rapidamente.

Perché si sentiva in ansia? Perché era così imbarazzata? Non era la prima volta che veniva a casa sua, dopotutto.

Molly intravide prima i suoi capelli far capolino dalle scale e poi tutta la sua figura. Lui accennò un sorriso nella sua direzione e lei fece la medesima cosa. Beh, dopotutto, era un miglioramento rispetto al passato!

Entrò in casa e senza degnare d'attenzione l'amica della patologa, che seduta a gambe accavallate sul divano lo guardava con astio, scrutò dalle finestre il marciapiede e la strada sotto di loro.

«Dov'è?»

Molly si irrigidì un attimo per il tono basso dell'uomo.

«E' in camera mia. Sta dormendo.»

L'uomo si voltò ed andò con passo sicuro verso la camera. Molly lo stava seguendo con lo sguardo quando Meena la strattonò per un braccio, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e la voce pari ad un sussurro.

«Perché sa dov'è camera tua?»

Molly guardò prima lei e poi l'uomo che, senza alcuna esitazione, apriva la porta della camera per poi richiuderla dietro le proprie spalle.

«Ma l'hai visto questo appartamento?! E' piccolo, non ci vuole un genio per…»

L'altra la bloccò guardandola con disapprovazione.

«Non provarci Molly! Sarà anche piccolo ma non così tanto da non potersi sbagliare. Lui sapeva dove andare!» La patologa si liberò ed andò verso la camera. La voce dell'amica, ancora un sussurro seppur leggermente più alto, la raggiunse.

«Lui è già stato qui! E' già stato qui e non mi hai detto niente!»

La patologa le lanciò uno sguardò per farla tacere e stava per raggiungere la camera dove erano i due Holmes quando la porta si aprì ed una traballante Sherry uscì seguita da uno Sherlock a dir poco irritato.

«Molly, perché lo hai chiamato?»

La patologa si sentì in colpa per via del tono supplichevole e triste della donna e stava per scusarsi quando la voce dell'uomo la interruppe.

«Secondo te perché, Sherry?! Ti sembra una cosa normale tornare a casa e trovarsi una moribonda alla porta?»

La donna si voltò e lanciò uno sguardo astioso al fratello.

«Ma senti da che pulpito! Io almeno non sono scappata da un ospedale.»

L'uomo la ignorò e la superò per andare ad aprire la porta di casa. Lo sguardo irrequieto e nervoso.

Sherry, nonostante l'implicito invito del fratello a sbrigarsi, si fermò per salutare le due donne.

«Grazie Molly e scusami per il disturbo.»

La donna le sorrise scuotendo la testa.

«Nulla, piuttosto perdonami tu per…»

La patologa lanciò uno sguardo all'uomo e Sherry fece lo stesso, per poi tornare a guardarla e a sorriderle con benevolenza.

L'uomo sospirò pesantemente.

«Guardate che io sono qui!»

La bella Holmes sbuffò divertita in direzione delle due donne per poi voltarsi ed incamminarsi traballante oltre la porta.

Una volta arrivata alle scale, Sherry si bloccò e guardò il fratello con l'aria di chi attende qualcosa. Lui le donò un sorriso falso, non intendeva aiutarla.

Le altre due donne, ancora sulla porta di casa, guardavano la scena preoccupate. Molly percepì la voce di Meena sussurrarle "hai visto che stronzo, si?!".

Sherry rese il suo volto una maschera seria e decisa ed iniziò a scendere i gradini con incalcolabile lentezza.

Molly trattenne una risata quando vide l'uomo irrigidire la mascella per poi prendere la sorella fra le braccia con aria palesemente irata. La donna, tuttavia, invece di ringraziarlo gli sorrise malignamente.

«Mi sono dimenticata il cappotto!»

Lui stava per risponderle malamente quando la voce di Molly evitò la lite.

«Ci penso io.»

* * *

><p>«Non ci posso credere! Che ci fai qui?»<p>

Mycorft Holmes, completo d'alta sartoria, ombrello fedele e postura elegante le sorrise sarcasticamente.

«Si, Sherrinford è un piacere anche per me rivederti così presto!»

La donna lanciò un'occhiata al fratello minore che per tutta risposta la mise a terra guardandola con aria disinteressata.

«Siete veramente incredibili voi due. Normalmente non vi sentireste neanche per Natale ma se dovete allearvi contro di me fate a gara.»

Il maggiore degli Holmes le si avvicinò con aria cordiale.

«Ci preoccupiamo per te.»

La donna lo guardò con fare divertito.

«Si, certamente…e comunque no, non sta succedendo nulla che possa interessare i tuoi protetti Mike.»

L'uomo si irrigidì al soprannome ma per tutta risposta aprì la portiera della macchina nera per farla salire.

La Holmes si voltò verso le due donne che li avevano seguiti. Prese il cappotto che Molly le porgeva con un sorriso, l'abbracciò, lanciò un finto sguardo d'odio al fratello minore e salì.

Mycroft si voltò verso il fratello.

«Suppongo tu voglia tornare a Baker Street.»

Il detective incrociò le mani dietro la schiena e sorrise sarcasticamente.

«Precisamente, divertiti a fare la tata.»

«Quanta simpatia!»

La voce di Sherry riecheggiò nella strada vuota.

Il maggiore degli Holmes strinse le labbra innervosito prima di riprendere uno dei suoi sorrisi di circostanza.

«Vuoi un passaggio?»

Il detective gli rispose con la medesima espressione.

«No, ti ringrazio. Prenderò un taxi.»

Molly guardò prima l'uno e poi l'altro. Era ovvio che Mycroft volesse coinvolgerlo in qualche modo in quello che stava succedendo ed era anche altrettanto ovvio che Sherlock non ne avesse alcuna intenzione.

«Io invece un passaggio lo accetterei volentieri!»

La voce di Meena fece voltare tutti i presenti verso di lei. Molly alzò un sopracciglio con fare dubbioso.

«Non volevi restare da me?»

La donna scosse le spalle ed arricciò le labbra per il ribrezzo.

«Non in quella casa, con tutto quel» mosse la mano come per cancellare l'immagine dai suoi occhi «sangue.»

La patologa la guardò scuotendo la testa ma Mycroft si ricompose e le sorrise con educazione.

«Credo non ci abbiano presentati Miss…?»

La donna sorrise porgendogli la mano.

«Meena!»

Molly trattene una risata per l'espressione quasi sconvolta dell'uomo al non rispetto dell'etichetta da parte dell'amica.

Sherry si affacciò, sorrise e fece segno alla donna di salire.

Sherlock indietreggiò di qualche passo sino ad essere vicino alla patologa e mentre lei salutava con un sorriso le due donne e Mycroft, lui sorrideva con malizia al nervosismo palese del fratello maggiore.

Non appena la berlina fu partita, il detective si riavvicinò al marciapiede guardando in entrambi i sensi di marcia alla ricerca di un taxi senza, tuttavia, alcun successo. Prese il cellulare per chiamare la società competente ma si bloccò quando vide la patologa allontanarsi con un sospiro dal portone di casa e prendere anche essa il cellulare. La guardò con un sopracciglio arcuato e fare interrogativo, lei sorrise, telefono all'orecchio.

«Le chiavi…sono a casa.»

Il detective comunicò l'indirizzo al centralinista ed attaccò l'apparecchio avvicinandosi alla porta. Molly lo guardò con aria interrogativa e premette il tasto rosso del telefono.

Lo vide guardarsi intorno con aria circospetta mentre estraeva un astuccio nero dalla tasca del cappotto; poi si avvicinò alla porta e dopo qualche tentativo fallito girò la maniglia ed il portone si aprì.

Molly guardò alternativamente la porta spalancata e l'uomo che accennava un sorriso.

«Prego, dopo di te.»

Lei lo redarguì con uno sguardo.

«Avrei chiamato i pompieri.»

«Sono le 5 di mattina del primo dell'anno…»

Molly sorrise scuotendo leggermente la testa ed entrò. Si guardarono per qualche attimo poi le distolse lo sguardo e lo riportò nuovamente su di lui.

«Quanto devi aspettare?»

Sherlock alzò il bavero guardandosi in giro.

«Mezz'ora….assurdo!»

Molly accennò una risata.

«Sono le 5 del mattino del primo dell'anno….»

L'uomo arcuò semplicemente un sopracciglio con aria divertita.

«Sali per un caffè?»

Lui la scrutò con espressione leggermente sorpresa e lei non poté evitare alla proprie guance di colorarsi. Come le era uscito? Era impazzita o cosa?

Si guardò in giro imbarazzata.

«Cioè, dato che devi aspettare, si, insomma fa freddo, ecco.»

Lui accennò un sorriso mentre l'attenzione della patologa era altrove e si avvicinò di un passo.

«Suppongo ti serva il mio aiuto per entrare in casa, non credi?!»

Lei sorrise e si incamminò su per le scale mentre Sherlock chiudeva il portone dietro di sé e la seguiva.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota autore:<strong>

*Meena viene citata, come amica/confidente, nel "Blog di Molly Hooper" appositamente creato dalla BBC successivamente alla serie. L'ho trovato per caso e sinceramente mi sembra un po' troppo ridicolo per ciò che riguarda Molly o comunque per come si è evoluto il suo personaggio nelle serie successive (da quello che ho potuto capire il blog fa riferimento solo alla prima serie) ma ovviamente mi attengo ai fatti; del resto io ho creato una sorella per Sherlock. ^^

So che per essere un primo capitolo è poco "appariscente" ma mi rifarò con il prossimo…purtroppo.

L'aggiornamento temo non sarà costante ma cercherò di fare del mio meglio.

A presto,

Anne ^^


	2. Solo un mezzo

**Nota autore: **Salve a tutte/i di nuovo!^^  
>Spero di non deludere le aspettative di chi ha messo questa storia fra le seguite ed anche di tutti gli altri!<br>Questo capitolo è più corto del precedente ma ho dovuto tagliarlo in questa maniera per non dover spezzettare la parte successiva del racconto che, essendo un po' più contorta, avrebbe potuto risentirne. Spero mi perdoniate per questo ma vi assicuro che farò di tutto per pubblicare il terzo capitolo il prima possibile. ^^  
>Finito il mio solito sproloquio, a voi il giudizio!<br>A presto,  
>Anne^^<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes<strong>_

**Solo un mezzo**

Molly osservava la sua cucina con una smorfia. Quando Meena aveva detto che sembrava un mattatoio non aveva poi torto. Sangue sul tavolo, bende e filo sparsi in giro, il lavandino pieno di attrezzature sporche e dei guanti che avevano usato. Sentì Sherlock avvicinarsi e mettersi al suo fianco.  
>«John ne sarebbe disgustato.»<br>Molly sorrise ed iniziò a riordinare sommariamente per poi accendere il bollitore mentre di sottecchi osservava l'uomo camminare a passi lenti per il salotto. Lo guardava girovagare lentamente, i guanti tenuti mollemente fra le dita delle mani. Sorrise della sua naturalezza nel muoversi dentro casa sua; lei non si muoveva con la stessa sinuosità ed agilità.  
>«Cosa hanno preso?»<br>Lui, le mani dietro la schiena ed il cappotto ancora indosso, si voltò riscosso dalla voce di lei.  
>«Come?»<br>La patologa buttò le bende ed i guanti nella spazzatura.  
>«A Baker Street, che cosa hanno preso?»<br>L'uomo alzò le spalle con noncuranza ed inclinò leggermente la testa per leggere il titolo del libro che la patologa aveva abbandonato sul divano la sera precedente.  
>«Praticamente nulla.»<br>Lei sorrise lavandosi le mani ed aprendo le ante della credenza per prendere due tazze. L'uomo, con la coda dell'occhio, intravide il movimento delle labbra della donna.  
>«Cosa?»<br>Molly gli lanciò uno sguardo prima di spegnere il bollitore.  
>«Beh, suppongo sia un modo come un altro per dire che hanno preso qualcosa che non è affar mio.»<br>Lui sorrise in risposta al tono giocoso di lei.  
>«Da quando sei così perspicace?»<br>La patologa versò l'acqua e mise le zollette nelle tazze. Le prese entrambe e lo guardò alzando e riabbassando le spalle. Un mezzo sorriso accennato in volto.  
>«Ho imparato ad esserlo.»<br>Avrebbe voluto aggiungere "con te" ma si bloccò.  
>Il rumore di un auto che si accostava sotto le finestre del suo salotto attirò la sua attenzione e anche quella dell'uomo che si voltò ed andò a guardare.<br>«E' il taxi?»  
>La voce di lei era palesemente piena di delusione nonostante avesse cercato di trattenersi. Posò le tazze sul tavolo.<br>«Purtroppo no.»  
>La donna si rattristò all'utilizzo di quell'avverbio da parte di Sherlock ma percepì di averlo inteso malamente quando lo vide allontanarsi dalla finestra ed uscire rapidamente dalla porta di casa. Fece qualche passo per seguirlo ma lui rientrò con un'espressione indecifrabile.<br>«Al piano di sopra. Ora.»  
>Molly lo guardò con fare preoccupato percependo dei passi rapidi provenire dalla tromba delle scale ma non riuscì a muoversi.<br>Sentì la presa di lui sul suo braccio che la tirava delicatamente per il pianerottolo sino alla rampa che portava al piano superiore.  
>«Conosci qualcuno?»<br>Molly lo guardò con aria spaventata per il suo fare rapido e deciso ma si riscosse concentrandosi sul tono d'urgenza della sua voce.  
>«Si, Mrs Dewar.»<br>Lui guardò con circospezione giù per le scale e Molly fece la medesima cosa. Qualcuno, anzi tre o quattro persone, stavano salendo le scale.  
>«Vai da lei ed aspetta. Ti vengo a chiamare io.»<br>La patologa tentennò sussurrando un "no" ma lui spalancò gli occhi.  
>«Vai, subito!»<br>Molly annuì e corse su per le scale bussando nervosamente alla porta dell'anziana vicina. Vi furono dei secondi di silenzio, poi una voce insonnolita e leggermente timorosa chiese chi fosse.  
>Molly si avvicinò alla porta per non urlare.<br>«Mrs Dewar, sono Molly, Molly Hooper. La prego, mi apra.»  
>Un rumore di chiavi che giravano nella toppa e di un chiavistello aperto precedettero l'apparizione dell'anziana signora.<br>Molly entrò rapidamente e richiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
>«Molly cara, che succede? Stai male?»<br>La patologa scosse la testa con vigore.  
>«No, no Mrs Dewar. Non si preoccupi ma…»<br>Le voci di vari uomini provenienti dal suo appartamento la fecero zittire. Si piegò istintivamente verso il pavimento per cercare di percepire ciò che dicevano; Mrs Dewar fece la medesima cosa. Rimasero così per alcuni minuti sino a quando non si sentirono dei rumori di colluttazione.  
>Mrs Dewar si precipitò verso il telefono.<br>«Oh signore mio! Chiamo la polizia!»  
>Molly era immobile, attanagliata dalla paura. Avrebbe voluto correre giù ma lui le aveva detto di non muoversi e probabilmente sarebbe stata solo un impiccio, al tempo stesso non riusciva a rimanere lì senza fare nulla.<br>La voce di Mrs Dewar che parlava con Scotland Yard si insinuò nei suoi ragionamenti. Si voltò verso la donna.  
>«Lestrade! Dica di mandare l'ispettore Lestrade!»<br>Era ancora intenta ad osservare la donna in bigodini, vestaglia e fare preoccupato quando si sentì un colpo di pistola provenire dal suo appartamento ed il rumore di passi in fuga.  
>Senza rendersene conto corse alla porta e poi giù, per le scale, urlando il nome del detective. La sua mente era intenta a ricreare gli scenari più orribili.<br>Non appena arrivata sul pianerottolo vide un uomo uscire dal suo appartamento e guardarla con astio. La patologa si bloccò, la mano ancora stretta al corrimano, gli occhi ad osservare quelli quasi neri di quell'essere.  
>L'uomo si precipitò giù per le scale e quasi nel medesimo istante Sherlock uscì dall'appartamento seguendolo. Non appena si sentì il portone al pianterreno sbattere rumorosamente la donna si riscosse dal suo immobilismo.<br>Lasciò il corrimano e in pochi passi arrivò sulla soglia di casa propria.  
>Fece un paio di passi incerti all'interno del salotto guardandosi intorno. La lampada che era sul tavolo accanto al divano era in pezzi sul pavimento con il suddetto tavolino accanto a lei, un ripiano della libreria era crollato e i libri che reggeva lo avevano seguito nella caduta, le sedie erano ribaltate, un quadro incastrato fra il muro ed il divano.<br>Si precipitò alla finestra giusto in tempo per vedere quegli uomini fuggire a bordo di un auto blu scuro e Sherlock fermare la propria corsa. L'uomo si guardò in giro per poi alzare lo sguardo ad incontrare quello di lei. Istintivamente Molly si ritrasse, le mani si torturavano a vicenda di fronte al petto.  
>Sapeva che erano venuti per lei, per quello che lei aveva, e sapeva che lui l'avrebbe capito.<p>

* * *

><p>Ebbe la netta sensazione che il cuore le fosse arrivato in gola non appena sentì i passi dell'uomo salire rapidamente le scale e lo vide entrare nel salotto camminando nervosamente senza prestarle attenzione.<br>«Sherlock.»  
>La voce di lei era un sussurro a cui lui non reagì.<br>«Sherlock, che cosa è successo?»  
>L'uomo si bloccò voltandosi verso di lei, lo sguardo ancora perso nei suoi ragionamenti.<br>«Sherry.»  
>La donna corrugò leggermente la fronte e gli si avvicinò.<br>«Che cosa?»  
>Gli occhi di lui tornarono ad osservare la realtà come anche la sua mente.<br>Molly si strinse leggermente nelle spalle quando lo vide avanzare verso di lei.  
>«Sherry, te lo ha dato Sherry. E' venuto a riprenderlo vero?»<br>La patologa indietreggiò di un passo scuotendo la testa e sorridendo nervosamente.  
>«Cosa? Ma di cosa stai…»<br>L'uomo la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
>«A Natale, prima che se ne andasse, l'ho vista darti qualcosa* ma lo avevo rimosso. Un errore da parte mia. Ora dimmi, lo hai ancora o glielo hai ridato?»<br>Molly sciolse le mani ed andò verso la libreria senza degnare di uno sguardo l'uomo che la stava scrutando. Riposizionò lo scaffale iniziando a riordinare i libri con mani insicure.  
>«Non so di cos…»<br>Lo sentì avvicinarsi, il cuore iniziò a batterle ancora più forte. Non ce la stava facendo, non era in grado! Percepì la sua presenza alle proprie spalle, pochi centimetri li separavano. La voce dell' uomo, bassa e rapida, le arrivò alle orecchie provocandole un tremito.  
>«In principio ho pensato che fosse una coincidenza…l'incursione a Baker Street e Sherry qui, intendo…ma l'universo di raro è così pigro**. Mancava solo e soltanto una cosa a Baker Street, qualcosa che solo io, John e Mycroft sapevamo fosse lì. Qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto interessare a nessuno. Quando tu mi hai chiamato e sono venuto qui sapevo di essere seguito, ne ero quasi certo, ma quando siamo scesi in strada con Sherry sembravano essere spariti.»<br>Molly sospirò e si voltò per andare a tirare su le sedie ma lui non la fece passare. La patologa non riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo, gli occhi fissi sulla sciarpa di lui.  
>«Quegli uomini cercavano il cellulare di Irene Adler. Non trovandolo dove l'avevo lasciato ho erroneamente supposto che lo avessero rubato ma è ovvio che non è così… mi hanno seguito perché pensavano lo avessi con me. Né John né Mycroft lo hanno preso. Lo ha preso Sherry quando è stata da me e lo ha dato a te per custodirlo. Per questo, non appena ha saputo che qualcuno è entrato da me, è venuta qui. Per riprenderselo.»<br>Molly non reagì alla spiegazione dell'uomo. Gli occhi ancora fissi sulla sciarpa blu.  
>«Ti hanno usato nuovamente contro di me, Molly Hooper.»<br>Quelle parole la riscossero senza che se ne rendesse conto ed alzò uno sguardo carico d'odio sull'uomo. Non gli permetteva di parlare di Sherry a quel modo, non gli permetteva di definirla una banale pedina per arrivare a lui, non gli permetteva di ritornare a parlarle in quel modo!  
>«Non mi ha usata contro di te.»<br>L'uomo la scrutò.  
>«Lo hai ancora?»<br>La donna non rispose tentando di rimanere il più impassibile possibile ma lui capì comunque.  
>Molly osservò la mano dell'uomo allungarsi lentamente e stendersi di fronte a lei in attesa che vi posasse sopra l'oggetto richiesto.<br>La patologa continuò ad osservare la mano e si morse il labbro inferiore mentre scuoteva la testa in segno di diniego.  
>«So che lo hai ancora tu.»<br>Sorrise mentre le lacrime iniziavano ad appannarle la vista. Riportò lo sguardo su di lui.  
>«Lo so…ma non posso dartelo.»<br>L'uomo serrò la mascella, uno sguardo a dir poco inquietante.  
>«Perché?»<br>Lei, nonostante la fitta che quello sguardo le stava causando, non distolse lo sguardo.  
>«Ho dato la mia parola a Sherry.»<br>Sherlock sogghignò con cattiveria.  
>«Gliela avevi data anche prima, quando le hai promesso che non mi avresti chiamato.»<br>La patologa sentì un'altra fitta derivante da quell'offesa mal celata.  
>«E' diverso. Ero preoccupata per lei.»<br>L'uomo le si avvicinò maggiormente.  
>«Ora basta. Non riguarda ne Sherry ne te. Il telefono, Molly.»<br>La donna scosse nuovamente la testa e fece per andarsene quando le mani del detective si strinsero intorno alle sua braccia.  
>Molly si immobilizzò. Lentamente spostò il volto per poter guardare le dita dell'uomo che affondavano impercettibilmente nella sua pelle; osservò quelle dita affusolate che riuscivano a circondare senza problemi le sue braccia. Con timore alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli dell'uomo che erano carici di un risentimento che mai gli aveva visto. Si sforzò per trattenere le lacrime. Non poteva, non voleva credere a quello che stava succedendo.<br>Lo guardò cercando di vedere oltre quello sguardo d'odio che ora le lanciava ma non ci riuscì e fu quello che le fece male.  
>«Sherlock.»<br>Il sussurro di Molly Hooper lo riscosse.  
>La vide lì, stretta nelle spalle, lo sguardo terrorizzato per quello che lui le stava facendo; vide le proprie mani strette intorno alla sua pelle che era divenuta più bianca nei punti in cui le dita premevano. Allentò lentamente la presa fino a renderla un contatto accennato e rialzò lo sguardo cercando quello di lei che ormai fissava il pavimento.<br>Socchiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa ma fu interrotto da un rumore di passi che correvano su per le scale e dall'irruzione di Lestrade seguito da Donovan ed altri due agenti.  
>L'ispettore guardò, con aria sorpresa e per certi versi preoccupata, la scena.<br>«Sherlock, che diamine stai facendo?!»  
>Il detective si voltò verso di lui con aria assente mentre la patologa rimase immobile, la testa bassa e rassegnata. Sally Donovan si fece avanti a passi lenti, la pistola non più di fronte a sé ma comunque a mezz'aria.<br>«Lasciala! Subito!»  
>Il detective tornò a guardare la patologa e lasciò lentamente la presa.<br>Molly non riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo ed indietreggiò lentamente.  
>Sherlock rimase ad osservarla per alcuni istanti quando la voce perentoria di Sally Donovan che gli ordinava di allontanarsi lo riscosse. Si voltò ed uscì rapidamente dall'appartamento seguito dagli sguardi sorpresi dei poliziotti.<br>Greg guardò l'uomo uscire per poi tornare ad osservare la patologa.  
>Molly si sedette con incalcolabile lentezza sul divano ed alzò lo sguardo di fronte a sé.<br>Non vide Lestrade che la guardava con aria persa, non vide Donovan che le si avvicinava chiedendole come stava e cosa fosse successo, non vide il caos che regnava intorno a lei, non vide le due tazze frantumate sul pavimento ed annegate nel nero del caffè. Ciò che vide fu solo un foro. Un foro che ora divideva lei e suo padre nella foto alla sua laurea in medicina; l'ultima foto che avevano insieme. Vide il foro di quel fantomatico proiettile per cui lei era corsa giù per le scale, preoccupata. Preoccupata per Sherlock, preoccupata per quella stessa identica persona che, nonostante ciò che lei pensava di aver sentito in quegli ultimi giorni, la considerava solo e soltanto un mezzo per indebolirlo. Solo un mezzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Note autore: <strong>  
>* Non so quanto la cosa si fosse notata o io l'abbia resa comprensibile ma vi giuro che è così, non è una cosa inventata a posteriori. Se andate a rileggereleggere l'ultimo capitolo di "The third brother" c'è questa scena.^^  
>**Mi sono tolta la soddisfazione di fare dire a Sherlock una frase di Mycroft: un'implicita accettazione dell'intelligenza del fratello maggiore da parte del nostro ingrato detective! ^^<p>

Spero che Sherlock ed il suo comportamento non risultino eccessivamente OOC, anche se so che in realtà è completamente OOC, ma ho dovuto "tirare" sul personaggio per poi averne un mutamento…speriamo bene e vi prego, perdonatemi!  
>A presto,<br>Anne ^^


	3. E' un piacere rivederti, Sherry!

**Nota autore: **Ed ancora salve a tutte/i!^^

Innanzitutto volevo scusarmi con voi per il ritardo. I motivi sono infiniti ma devo ammettere che esso è soprattutto dovuto alle mie indecisioni su come raccontare la storia. Ho preso, spostato e modificato il capitolo e quello successivo non so quante volte ma adesso sono più o meno convinta del risultato, credo.

Altra cosa altrettanto importante: grazie a chi ha messo la storia fra le seguite! Spero di non deludervi con il proseguire del racconto.

Anche questo capitolo non è lunghissimo ma è molto più "corposo" e per certi versi introspettivo (altro motivo per cui lo sto pubblicando così tardi, è stato complicato per me renderlo efficace!). Spero vi piaccia.

Ed ora, come sempre, a voi il giudizio e le critiche!

A presto,

Anne^^

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes<strong>_

**"E' un vero piacere rivederti dopo così tanto tempo, Sherry!"**

Mrs Hudson era intenta a versarsi il suo thè pomeridiano quando lo sbattere del portone del 221 di Baker Street la fece sobbalzare. L'anziana signora si alzò ed andò, per quanto la sua età e la sua anca glielo permettessero, rapidamente nell'ingresso. Nonostante i suoi sforzi, tuttavia, tutto quello che vide fu un'ombra salire rapidamente le scale per poi udire un perentorio e per certi versi isterico "Sherlock!".

John Watson era fuori di sé dalla rabbia. Era stato chiamato meno di un'ora prima da un a dir poco imbarazzato Greg Lestrade che lo informava della surreale scena a cui aveva assistito chiedendogli se lui ne sapesse qualcosa. Il dottore, ancora in veste da camera dopo i bagordi per i festeggiamenti del nuovo anno, si era vestito rapidamente aggiornando nel mentre la moglie che cercava, senza successo, di calmarlo. John Watson era quindi uscito con passo militare da casa, preso l'auto e raggiunto Baker Street in tempistiche che suggerivano il completo disinteresse per i limiti di velocità.

Sherlock Holmes, quindi, aveva visto irrompere il suddetto dottore nel suo salotto mentre era intento a suonare seduto in poltrona. Al richiamo tutt'altro che educato dell'uomo il detective gli rivolse una rapida occhiata.

«Problemi con il rasoio?»

Il dottor Watson corrugò la fronte.

«Cosa?» L'altro pulì il suo archetto con accuratezza mentre il dottore si avvicinava con fare minaccioso accentuato dall'implicita offesa dell'uomo. «Sherlock, si può sapere che diavolo hai fatto questa mattina?»

Il detective gli lanciò uno sguardo indecifrabile per poi ignorarlo e ricominciare a suonare.

Nonostante il totale disinteresse dell'uomo, John Watson non si scoraggiò. Le mani sui fianchi e la mascella contratta, osservò il consulente investigativo alzarsi e dargli le spalle per guardare fuori dalla finestra.

«Vuoi spiegarmi perché Lestrade mi ha chiamato dicendomi che ti ha trovato nell'appartamento di Molly Hooper nel caos più completo mentre tu le…smettila Sherlock!»

Il detective smise improvvisamente di suonare. Il dottore sospirò pesantemente pensando di aver avuto successo quando una voce seria e pacata alle sue spalle gli fece intuire di non essere stato il motivo del silenzio dell'uomo.

«Lo reputo anche io un discorso interessante, Sherlock.»

John osservò l'uomo di fronte a sé voltarsi e seguì lo sguardo algido del detective sino a voltarsi egli stesso verso la porta d'ingresso.

Mycroft Holmes, un volto più tirato del solito, rispondeva allo sguardo del fratello con la medesima espressione.

Sherlock posò lentamente il violino sul tavolo, mantenendo lo sguardo fissò in quello del fratello, per poi riaccomodarsi in poltrona indicando con gli occhi quella di fronte a sé. Il maggiore degli Holmes sbottonò la giacca e si accomodò, una mano a giocare con non curanza con il manico dell'ombrello.

Il detective unì i palmi delle mani per poi poggiare il mento sulla punta delle dita e sorridere con sarcasmo.

«A cosa devo l'onore della tua presenza, Mycroft?»

L'uomo irrigidì leggermente la schiena, segno lampante della sua irritazione e del suo nervosismo, per poi osservare John Watson sedersi su di una sedia e posizionarsi con aria severa e critica in direzione del detective.

« Sherlock, vorrei sapere che cosa è successo questa mattina a casa di Miss Hooper.»

Il detective non distolse lo sguardo posizionato sul fratello.

«Non vedo perché dovrei dirti qualcosa che già sai. Piuttosto, dimmi tu qualcosa che non so…»

L'altro reagì con un sorriso a mezza bocca.

«Sai già tutto, fratellino.»

Sherlock sghignazzò.

«Oh no! Ad esempio io non so, o forse sarebbe meglio dire non dovrei sapere, di un tentativo di furto negli archivi secretati dello MI6 avvenuto due giorni fa. Come non dovrei sapere che questo tentativo è andato fallito e che i due uomini che l'hanno organizzato non sono più in grado di fornire alcuna informazione considerando il fatto che attualmente risiedono sotto tre metri di terra. Ed infine, io non dovrei sapere che ciò per cui questi uomini hanno tentato di entrare in uno degli archivi maggiormente custoditi del mondo è il cellulare di Irene Adler, cellulare che Sherry mi ha rubato la vigilia di Natale.»

John Watson portò uno sguardo allibito prima sull'uno e poi sull'altro dei due fratelli Holmes.

Il detective scavallò le gambe e posò le mani sui braccioli della poltrona. Gli occhi freddi come il ghiaccio in quelli del fratello.

«Come vedi, fratellino» la voce a calcare con astio sul vezzeggiativo «ci sono molte cose che non so o che non dovrei sapere ma suppongo tu sappia che c'è una cosa ed una soltanto che voglio sapere. Perché volevano quel cellulare e soprattutto chi.»

Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes sorrise nuovamente ma questa volta in maniera decisamente più dura ed inquietante.

«Sherlock, come ti ho appena detto, sai già tutto ciò che devi sapere.»

Il detective0 sorrise sarcasticamente.

«Che devo o che posso?»

Mycroft Holmes tacque per qualche istante per poi spostare lo sguardo sul manico in legno del suo ombrello ed utilizzarlo come sostegno per alzarsi.

Il detective ed il dottore fecero la medesima cosa.

«Non sono venuto qui per questo.»

Sherlock Holmes infilò le mani nelle tasche ed a passi lenti andò verso la porta per poi tornare ad osservare il fratello.

«Allora non abbiamo altri da dirci.»

Il maggiore degli Holmes strinse i denti innervosito.

«Sherlock, quegli uomini a casa della Dottoressa Hooper…»

Il detective lo interruppe aprendo la porta con un gesto secco.

«Buona serata, Mycroft.»

L'uomo osservò il fratello minore per qualche istante poi, richiuse un bottone della giacca e lanciò uno sguardo al dottore che, con aria spersa, lo guardava. Fece un paio di passi fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri dal consulente investigativo.

«A quanto pare la tua pigrizia mentale sta aumentando.» Il detective strinse gli occhi con fare minaccioso ed inquisitore ma il fratello continuò ignorandolo. «Prima di fare danni peggiori di quelli che hai già fatto, fratellino, è meglio che tu ti faccia da parte.»

Sherlock Holmes arricciò il naso per poi prendere un'espressione fra il supponente ed il divertito.

«Cos'è? Una minaccia?»

L'uomo scosse amaramente la testa osservando la punta delle proprie scarpe lucide per poi espirare profondamente e riportare uno sguardo rassegnato sul volto del detective.

«No, Sherlock. E' solo un consiglio fraterno.»

Il detective sorrise.

«Non ho mai seguito i tuoi consigli, Mycroft. Fossero essi fraterni o meno.»

L'altro alzò un sopracciglio con fare annoiato.

«Ne sono perfettamente conscio, purtroppo.»

Detto ciò, il maggiore degli Holmes si voltò verso il dottore chinando la testa in segno di saluto e scese elegantemente le scale.

John Watson aveva assistito alla scena con l'espressione di chi ascolta una conversazione in sanscrito antico: senza capirne nulla!

Non appena il portone di Baker Street si era chiuso alle spalle del cosiddetto "Mr Governo", John aveva tentato di esporre un qualsivoglia pensiero in maniera lucida e chiara ma con decisamente scarso successo dato che tutto quello che riuscì a dire fu "Irene Adler?". Nonostante questo, anche se fosse riuscito ad esporre una domanda o un'affermazione sensata, il detective non lo avrebbe comunque degnato di una risposta.

Sherlock Holmes, infatti, aveva incominciato a camminare nervosamente per la stanza, una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni l'altra a stringere la radice del naso, per poi sedersi in poltrona, le dita incrociate di fronte a sé.

«Non ora John, devo riflettere.»

* * *

><p>Molly socchiuse gli occhi.<p>

Dalla finestra entrava la luce di un tramonto che stava ormai finendo, di un rosso che lentamente ma inesorabilmente stava divenendo viola per far spazio al blu scuro della sera. Le ombre dei mobili si allungavano di qualche millimetro per ogni secondo che passava. In casa regnava il silenzio più totale, un assenza di suoni che risultava quasi irreale.

La donna era immobile. Il corpo avvolto nel tepore della trapunta che la copriva fino al collo, i capelli sciolti e arruffati con decisamente poca eleganza sopra il cuscino. Fissava le ombre che si muovevano lente sul pavimento senza vederle realmente. La mente, che aveva avuto pietà di lei durante quelle poche ore di sonno, si era riattivata con una velocità impressionante nel vago tentativo di recuperare ciò che la patologa aveva provato ad ignorare e dimenticare.

Rivide lei e Meena andar via dalla festa, Sherry di fronte alla sua porta, il sorriso accennato di Sherlock mentre entrava a casa sua, lo sguardo affettuoso di Sherry quando la salutava, il sopracciglio alzato di Sherlock quando le apriva il portone di casa, lui che vagava per il suo salotto con la debolissima luce dell'aurora che lo circondava.

Molly chiuse gli occhi improvvisamente per cercare di non ricordare il dopo ma fu un tentativo vano. La sua mente era impietosa ed inesorabile.

Ricordò i passi di quegli uomini, lo sparo, la voce e lo sguardo di Sherlock, le dita di lui che le stringevano le braccia senza farle male ma con decisione e gli occhi di lui, quegli occhi e quell'espressione probabilmente non l'avrebbero mai più abbandonata.

Spostò la coperta con una mano e fece penzolare le gambe giù dal letto. Rimase ferma così per un po'.

Ciò che avvenne dopo l'uscita di Sherlock da casa sua, lo ricordava a malapena. Era solo un insieme di rumori e voci fatto delle domande di Lestrade e Donovan su cosa fosse successo, degli agenti di polizia che spostavano, fotografavano ed analizzavano casa sua, di un calmante che la poliziotta le aveva dato e del suo vagare fino alla camera da letto per poi addormentarsi definitivamente.

Portò gli occhi sulla sveglia e la sua attenzione fu attratta da un biglietto scritto a mano.

_"Ho chiamato l'ospedale ma non ti possono dare un giorno di permesso,_

_a quanto pare c'è molto lavoro a causa del capodanno._

_Però ti hanno spostato al turno di notte._

_Cerca di riprenderti, domani ne parliamo._

_Un abbraccio,_

_Greg"_

Molly fece vagare lo sguardo per la camera senza sapere neanche lei cosa cercasse o volesse. Alla fine, si alzò e con passi lenti andò verso l'armadio. Avrebbe fatto una doccia, indossato abiti comodi, mangiato qualcosa ed alla fine sarebbe andata a lavoro. Voleva e doveva darsi degli obiettivi e degli impegni per far passare del tempo; non era in grado di affrontare tutto quello che le era successo. Doveva lasciar sedimentare il tutto per poi gestirlo con una mente, se non razionale, quantomeno calma.

Aprì la porta del bagno e da esso, insieme a lei, uscì anche una leggera nuvola di vapore. Si era vestita ma il suo stomaco, a digiuno quasi da un giorno intero, reclamava del cibo, per cui decise di andare in cucina per prendere qualcosa da mangiare prima di finire di asciugarsi i capelli.

Con una mano ancora intenta a frizionare i capelli con un asciugamano ormai umido, accese il bollitore e tirò fuori dal frigo del formaggio e qualche affettato. Thè e club sandwich, certo non una gran cena dopo un'intera giornata di digiuno ma era tutto ciò che la sua mente affollata di pensieri poteva produrre.

Spense il bollitore e versò l'acqua bollente in una tazza dove aveva già posto una bustina di thè. Prese il piattino con i sandwich, la tazza e si avviò verso il salotto; avrebbe visto qualche sciocchezza alla tv per non pensare. Si voltò indirizzandosi verso il divano ma si bloccò. Gli occhi fissi, il corpo rigido, un piede ancora piegato ed immobilizzato in quella posizione innaturale.

«Dottoressa Hooper! La prego di scusarmi per l'invadenza ma le circostanze mi hanno costretto ad un comportamento così disdicevole.»

* * *

><p>John Watson, seduto sulla sua poltrona, i gomiti appoggiati su entrambi i braccioli, osservava le fiamme del camino con aria assente. Avrebbe dovuto essere a casa già da tempo ma non poteva certo andarsene senza aver capito che cosa fosse successo.<p>

Si voltò per guardare il detective immobilizzato nella medesima posizione ormai da ore. Osservò lo sguardo vuoto dell'uomo ed i leggeri movimenti delle labbra; stava palesemente cercando di ricollegare i pezzi ma, da quel che si intuiva, senza alcuna soluzione soddisfacente. Il detective corrugò la fronte innervosito e, improvvisamente, colpì con un pugno un bracciolo nero della poltrona.

«Dannazione!» i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e le mani passate nervosamente fra i ricci scuri.

Il dottore osservò l'uomo per qualche istante.

«Sherlock.» Il detective alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello dell'amico. «Ti prego, mi vuoi spiegare quello che sta succedendo?»

Sherlock Holmes espierò profondamente appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona. Passarono alcuni minuti prima che con espressione rassegnata ed innervosita rispondesse al collega.

«Non ne sono certo, John…» gli occhi del detective erano intenti ad osservare le proprie dita giocare con una piega della pelle di un bracciolo. «Ho solo ipotesi, una più improbabile dell'altra.»

Il dottore respirò profondamente. Fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza per qualche istante prima di tornare ad osservare l'uomo di fronte a sé.

«Che cosa è successo a casa di Molly?»

Gli occhi dell'uomo lasciarono le proprie dita per andare ad osservare il fuoco.

«Sherlock, perché hai…»

«Ho sbagliato!»

Un silenzio interrotto solo dal crepitio del fuoco riempì il salotto di Baker Street.

John Watson osservava quell' uomo come se non capisse più chi fosse. In principio aveva creduto di aver immaginato quella frase. Sherlock Holmes non faceva ammissioni del genere e, soprattutto, Sherlock Holmes non sbagliava mai, o quasi mai. Tuttavia il silenzio che ora li circondava e lo sguardo quasi malinconico di quell'uomo che pensava di conoscere, fece sparire quella supposizione.

Sherlock Holmes, l'unico consulente investigativo esistente e l'uomo più orgoglioso del mondo, aveva ammesso di aver sbagliato e da quel che il dottore poteva intuire stava provando…rimorso?

Watson tossì leggermente cercando di riprendersi e di attirare l'attenzione dell'altro.

«Che cosa c'entra il cellulare di Irene Adler?»

Il dottore vide il detective irrigidirsi e credette stesse per rispondergli quando una voce proveniente dalla porta del salotto li interruppe.

«A questa domanda credo di poter rispondere io, Dottor Watson.»

* * *

><p>Le erano capitati episodi di sonnambulismo in passato ma, per quanto quella situazione potesse sembrarle irreale e per certi versi onirica, non vi era nulla che le facesse sperare e credere di essere in un sogno.<p>

La patologa, ancora impietrita, guardava con occhi spaventati quei quattro individui che si trovavano nel suo salotto buio.

L'uomo in piedi vicino alla finestra si chinò leggermente per accendere la lampada che lei aveva riparato qualche ora prima. Una luce fioca e calda illuminò tutti i presenti. Oltre quello che aveva acceso il lume, vi erano altri tre uomini: uno vicino alla porta di casa, uno in direzione della cucina ed infine uno seduto sul suo divano. Fu quest'ultimo ad attirare l'attenzione di Molly, non tanto perché era alquanto ovvio che fosse lui a dettar legge o perché era stato lui a parlare, quanto per la sua avvenenza.

Gli altri uomini presenti nella stanza non potevano certo esser definiti brutti ma quell'uomo riusciva ad attirare l'attenzione su di sé senza alcuna fatica. Quando poi lo vide alzarsi, accennando un sorriso e facendole segno di sedersi sulla poltrona di fronte a lui, Molly non riuscì ad impedire alle sue guance di tingersi di un leggero rossore.

A passi lenti ed incerti avanzò fino a sedersi dove le era stato indicato, posando la tazza ed il piatto sul tavolino che li separava. L'uomo chinò leggermente il capo e si accomodò nuovamente.

Molly lo studiò per qualche istante. Analizzò la corporatura slanciata, le spalle larghe e dritte, i lineamenti marcati ma non rigidi del volto, il sorriso affascinante, i capelli di un rosso scuro e gli occhi di un verde caldo; tuttavia furono proprio quest'ultimi ad inquietarla. L'espressione del viso era gentile ed intrigante e lo stesso gli occhi ma c'era qualcosa, Molly vide qualcosa, in quegli occhi che non andava. Non era qualcosa di definito e descrivibile, quanto un riflesso di durezza e cattiveria che, nonostante gli sforzi dell'uomo, li caratterizzava.

«Chi siete?»

La voce della patologa era pacata e controllata, nonostante l'angoscia e la paura che l'attanagliavano. Era da sola, poteva contare solo su se stessa. Non poteva mostrarsi debole, questa volta.

L'uomo rimarcò leggermente il suo sorriso e Molly, nonostante lo sforzo, tremò.

«Sono un uomo all'antica Miss Hooper e ci tengo a rispettare l'etichetta, per quanto questo mondo la reputi ormai obsoleta ed inutile. A breve arriverà una conoscenza comune che potrà toglierci da questa situazione disagevole e fare le dovute presentazioni.»

I modi gentili ed affettati dell'uomo, in un'altra circostanza, l'avrebbero resa cordiale e sorridente ma quell'uomo ed i suoi comportamenti non fecero altro che spaventarla maggiormente.

Un leggero scricchiolare al di là della porta dell'appartamento attirò l'attenzione di entrambi. L'uomo si alzò lentamente richiudendosi il bottone di mezzo della giacca.

«Nikolai, la porta.»

L'interpellato annuì leggermente e girò il pomello.

Molly seguì con ansia il lento muovere e lo scricchiolio costante della porta. Un leggero sorriso deformò le sue labbra quando vide la conoscenza comune, che quell'uomo aveva preannunciato, varcare a passi lenti l'uscio. Tuttavia, il sorriso svanì repentinamente dal suo volto non appena notò l'espressione dura ed austera che caratterizzava il volto della nuova presenza.

L'uomo aprì maggiormente il suo sorriso e per un attimo, solo per un attimo, Molly vide gli occhi di quell'uomo pervasi di vera felicità.

«E' un vero piacere rivederti, dopo così tanto tempo, Sherry.»

La donna incatenò il suo sguardo inespressivo a quello dell'uomo.

«Temo di non poter dire lo stesso, Godfrey.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note autore: <strong>

Ero incerta se dirlo ora o nel prossimo capitolo ma non vorrei "correre rischi". Godfrey esiste nei romanzi di Conan Doyle. Se siete dei grandi conoscitori di Doyle non vi sarà difficile capire chi è e di conseguenza fare un po' di collegamenti sino a capire come si svolgerà questa storia…per cui, scusate se vi ho rovinato la suspense ma tanto prima o poi lo avreste scoperto! ^^

Ora, ciò che vi chiedo è: se non lo conoscete, non andate a cercarlo, così vi lascerete l'effetto suspense; se lo conoscete e per caso volete commentare la storia, non dite precisamente chi è, per favore, così da evitare che qualcuno che non lo sa lo possa venire a sapere!

Ovviamente, come sempre, siete liberi di seguire i miei consigli oppure di ignorarli e anche se doveste lasciare un commento con su scritto "lui è…" non sarebbe certo un problema! ^^

Scusate la filippica e spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!

A presto,

Anne ^^


	4. Godfrey Norton

**Nota autore: **Dopo tanto tempo, salve a tutte/i!

Mi odiate vero? Lo so e ne avete tutte le ragioni. Voglio lasciarvi subito al capitolo per cui non vi farò perdere tempo con le mie scuse, che inserirò a fine capitolo per cercare di farmi perdonare.

Ed ora, come sempre, a voi il giudizio e, soprattutto, le critiche!

A presto,

Anne^^

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes<strong>_

_**Godfrey Norton**_

Sherrinford Holmes era una donna affascinante, dolce ed incredibilmente intelligente ma, soprattutto, era una Holmes.

Era questo che Molly continuava a dimenticare. Forse perché era così diversa dai suoi fratelli o perché erano riuscite ad instaurare un rapporto così forte in così poco tempo ma sta di fatto che Molly Hooper, ogni volta, dimenticava che quella donna, che considerava così simile a lei, era in realtà molto diversa. E se ne accorse nuovamente in quel momento. Se ne accorse vedendo come lo sguardo dolce e comprensivo che era abituata a vedere negli occhi di Sherry, fosse stato sopraffatto da uno vitreo e per certi versi inquietante. Uno sguardo che solo e soltanto gli Holmes riuscivano ad avere. Uno sguardo che, come notò ben presto la patologa, spaventava tutti i presenti facendo loro abbassare la testa non appena gli occhi della donna incrociavano i loro. Uno sguardo che solo quell'uomo, riusciva a sostenere.

«Sono lieto che tu ti sia unita a noi, Sherry. Non ho avuto modo di essere presentato alla Dottoressa Hooper.»

Molly, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto lo sguardo fisso sulla Holmes cercando di ricavarne conforto e sicurezza, guardò l'uomo e il suo sorriso rimanendone in un certo qual senso incatenata. La voce di Sherrinford le fece sbattere le palpebre.

«Non intendo presentarvi. Che cosa vuoi, Godfrey?»

L'uomo la guardò con biasimo prima di avvicinarsi fino a rendere la distanza che li separava un qualcosa di quasi impercettibile.

«Sei scortese con me, tesoro!»

Molly osservò il volto della donna divenire ancor più duro e gli occhi allargarsi con fare minaccioso, chiara reazione al nomignolo che, a quanto sembrava, non doveva apprezzare.

Lui infilò la mano nella tasca interna della giacca. Istintivamente Sherry si avvicinò alla patologa che rispose a quel comportamento con uno sguardo di sincero affetto per la donna.

Godfrey sorrise.

«Quando ti fiderai di me, Sherry?»

La patologa osservò la mano dell'uomo riemergere dal tessuto con in mano una rosa viola. Corrugò leggermente la fronte voltandosi verso la Holmes e rimase scioccata dal leggero tremito che caratterizzò le mani della donna.

L'uomo allungò il braccio e Sherry fece la medesima cosa per prendere il fiore.

Molly lo osservò avvicinarsi ed accennare un sorriso prima di abbassarsi verso le labbra di lei. Non capiva.

Se quell'uomo era quello che pensava, perché Sherry non si opponeva? Perché non si allontanava? Perché non reagiva? Poteva una donna come lei, una donna forte e fiera come Sherrinford Holmes, cedere così facilmente al fascino di quell'uomo? Senza alcun preavviso la sua mente, la sua odiosa mente, le fece rivedere il volto di Sherlock. Non il volto dell'uomo che aveva visto qualche ora prima, no. Il volto di Sherlock quando la ringraziava per averlo aiutato nel fingere la sua morte, il volto di Sherlock quando il giorno di Santo Stefano giocavano con la piccola Watson, il volto di Sherlock ed il suo sorriso quando era arrivato a casa sua. Si, ma lei era solo Molly, lei non era Sherry.

La Holmes guardava la rosa con fare dolce e malinconico.

«Grazie per il fiore, lo apprezzo veramente…» l'uomo le si avvicinò maggiormente ma la donna riportò uno sguardo algido su di lui «…ma no, non ti da il diritto di baciarmi *. Allontanati da me, Godfrey.»

Lui irrigidì la mascella, probabilmente più per la pubblica offesa ricevuta che per il dispiacere derivato dal rifiuto, e si risedette in poltrona con fare rilassato.

«Vedo che la tua scontrosità non è diminuita col tempo…ma, devo ammettere, non mi è mai dispiaciuta.»

Facendo roteare lo sguardo malizioso per la stanza l'attenzione dell'uomo fu nuovamente richiamata dalla patologa e dalla sua espressione turbata.

«Credo che Sherrinford non abbia intenzione di assolvere ai suoi doveri, pertanto temo dovremmo arrangiarci per conto nostro Dottoressa Hooper.» L'uomo drizzò leggermente la schiena, inchinando impercettibilmente il capo. «Il mio nome è Godfrey Norton e sono qui per chiederle di ridarmi ciò che mi appartiene, dottoressa.»

La patologa sbatté le palpebre con espressione dubbiosa.

«Come scusi?»

L'irrigidimento e il velo di odio che per una frazione di secondo trasformarono lo sguardo del suo interlocutore, la terrorizzarono ma il passo deciso di Sherry che le si posizionava accanto la rincuorò.

«Non mi risulta ti appartenga!»

«Beh, in un certo qual modo è così, invece.»

«Cosa ti fa credere che lo abbia la Dottoressa Hooper?»

L'uomo le lanciò uno sguardo duro e controllato.

«Non giocare con me, Sherry. Lo sai che non mi diverte!»

La bella Holmes sorrise con aria cinica.

«Potrebbe averlo Sherlock, non credi?»

Molly sobbalzò. Sherry stava realmente mettendo in pericolo Sherlock per quel cellulare?

L'uomo portò lo sguardo sulla patologa analizzando la sua reazione prima di tornare ad osservare la Holmes.

«Ne sono cosciente. E' per questo che c'è già chi se ne occupa.»

La donna strinse i pugni con fare minaccioso, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

«Non osare toccare mio…»

La risata roca di lui la fece bloccare.

«Oh Sherry, sei rimasta la solita sentimentale. Non temere, non succederà nulla a tuo fratello….nulla che lui non voglia.»

* * *

><p>John Watson non si sentiva bene. Anzi, non si sentiva per niente bene.<p>

La sua vita da quando aveva conosciuto Sherlock Holmes era sicuramente cambiata ma credeva di essersi abituato a non farsi trovare impreparato. Aveva visto il suo amico morire e risorgere, si erano scontrati con le menti più geniali del secolo ed avevano vissuto esperienze al limite del reale o dell'immaginabile. Proprio per questo aveva imparato a non dare per scontato nulla che avesse a che fare con il suo migliore amico. Nonostante ciò, a questo, non era decisamente preparato.

Una affascinante ed al quanto non morta Irene Adler sorrideva con malizia in direzione di Sherlock Holmes.

Il detective si alzò con estrema lentezza. Le spalle diritte, lo sguardo fisso in quello della donna mentre lei gli si avvicinava.

«E' un piacere rivederla Mr Holmes.»

John Watson, come ogni volta, si trovò in imbarazzo a dover assistere a quel gioco seduttivo volontariamente mal celato. Emise un finto colpo di tosse per interrompere quel gioco di sguardi.

La donna si sfilò i guanti con eleganza e sorrise accomodandosi sulla poltrona nera di Sherlock. Il detective la seguì con lo sguardo.

«Come procede la vita familiare, Dottor Watson?»

L'uomo ingoiò nervosamente cercando di mantenere la calma nell'apprendere che quella donna sapeva dell'esistenza di sua moglie e di sua figlia. Tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu un tirato e falso sorriso di circostanza.

«Credo, beh, che questa storia delle false morti stia diventando alquanto ridicola.»

Il detective arcuò un sopracciglio ma prima di poter controbattere il dottore alzò una mano con fare deciso.

Sherlock osservò l'uomo che, ad occhi chiusi e fronte corrugata, richiamava alla mente qualcosa.

Il dottore aprì gli occhi di scatto osservando prima l'una e poi l'altro.

«Sei stato tu!» Il detective lo guardò con aria dubbiosa ma l'uomo rise nervosamente scuotendo la testa. «Lo sapevo, lo sapevo!»

Sherlock sbuffò irritato.

«John, non che mi interessi realmente ma che cosa stai cercando di dire?»

Il dottore si alzò di scatto, le mani a chiudersi in pugni serrati nel vano tentativo di controllare la rabbia.

«Mycroft me l'aveva detto… "_Ci voleva Sherlock per ingannarmi!"» **_

Il detective mise le mani nelle tasche con un sorriso divertito per l'implicita ammissione di sconfitta che suo fratello aveva fatto senza rendersene conto, ma decise di ignorare l'amico quando con la coda dell'occhio vide la donna osservare il proprio orologio.

«Qualche impegno improrogabile?»

«A dire il vero, temo proprio di si…e credo che lei sappia perché sono qui»

L'uomo sorrise inclinando leggermente il capo.

«Ovviamente si ma temo di doverla deludere. Non posso darle ciò che non ho.»

La donna immerse i suoi occhi indagatori in quelli dell'uomo.

«Non mi menta, Mr Holmes.»

Il detective si sedette sulla poltrona lasciata libera da John che, rigido ed irato, seguiva quello scambio di battute.

«Non è mia abitudine.»

Lei sorrise.

«Oh, quindi mi conferma che è a casa di quella donna. Come si chiama? Hooper, Molly Hooper dico bene?»

Sherlock Holmes rimase immobile ed inespressivo. Non un muscolo a tradire qualche preoccupazione, non un fremito di ciglia a rivelare l'ansia, nessuna reazione percepibile in reazione a quella minaccia. Niente, tranne l'iscurirsi delle sue iridi. Un passaggio di colore così repentino e forte da poter spaventare anche il più fiero degli uomini ma che, in quella stanza scura illuminata da un fuoco ormai tenue, era impossibile percepire.

La reazione del dottore, tuttavia, fu ben diversa. John Watson si voltò verso la donna con occhi preoccupati ed insicuri.

«Molly?»

La donna sciolse le gambe per poi riaccavallarle in maniera speculare. Un sorriso malizioso in volto.

«Si Dottore, si ricorda? E' stato lei l'altra volta a proporla come intermediario.»

L'uomo infilò le mani nelle tasche mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

_"Molly Hooper…può prenderlo e portarlo al Bart's poi un tuo amico senza tetto può lasciarlo al caffè qui sotto e un cameriere lo porta a noi passando dal retro…" ***_

Il dottore tentò di trovare conforto nello sguardo dell'amico ma la speranza fu vana. L'uomo continuava ad osservare la donna di fronte a lui. Lo vide inspirare con aria annoiata per poi alzarsi in piedi ed incrociare le mani dietro la schiena.

«Eccellente. Credo che a questo punto Miss Adler ci lascerà, John…potresti farle strada...»

La voce della donna lo bloccò.

«Non è necessario.»

Il detective voltò nuovamente il capo verso Miss Adler, uno sguardo vitreo a caratterizzargli il volto.

John Watson corrugò la fronte.

«Che cosa intende dire?»

La donna si alzò con eleganza sorridendo al dottore.

«Che in questo momento la dottoressa Hooper sta avendo una conversazione molto simile alla nostra…» gli occhi della donna si mossero per incontrare quelli del detective.

Il dottore si voltò verso l'amico per cercare qualche sorta di implicita spiegazione ma fu attratto dallo sguardo dell'uomo che osservava la mano che la donna teneva lungo il fianco. Vide il pollice laccato di rosso premere il tasto centrale di un cellulare e la conferma di un messaggio inviato comparire sullo schermo dell'apparecchio.

La donna incrociò le braccia. Il cellulare a picchiettare sull'avambraccio.

«…ma temo diventerà decisamente meno piacevole!»

* * *

><p>La suoneria di un telefono riecheggiò nell'appartamento di Molly Hooper.<p>

La patologa sbatté le palpebre abbandonando lo stato di offuscamento che i suoi occhi avevano avuto sino a quel momento. Osservò il volto di Norton illuminato dallo schermo del cellulare ed il suo ghigno in risposta al messaggio ricevuto.

L'uomo bloccò nuovamente il telefono e la luce svanì. Molly seguì la sua mano riposizionare l'oggetto in una tasca della giacca per poi andare ad appoggiarsi con eleganza sul bracciolo del suo divano.

Non sapeva perché ma quella tranquillità la spaventò maggiormente e lo sguardo che l'uomo le rivolse le raggelò il sangue.

«Dottoressa Hooper, a differenza delle persone che l'hanno coinvolta in questa faccenda, non ho alcuna intenzione di farle correre rischi inutili per faccende che non la riguardano. Pertanto, mi dia quel cellulare e le assicuro che non la disturberò più.»

Molly si rinchiuse leggermente nelle spalle.

«Godfrey, ti ho…»

L'uomo fulminò con lo sguardo Sherry che aveva cercato di dissuaderlo e, per la prima volta, Molly Hooper vide negli occhi della bella Holmes un qualcosa di simile alla paura.

«Il tuo adorato fratellino ha già confermato di non averlo.»

La donna sorrise.

«Credi non sappia men…»

L'uomo si alzò con eleganza avvicinandosi nuovamente alla donna.

«Mentire? Ovvio che si…è per questo che se ne sta occupando Irene.» La Holmes sgranò gli occhi per una frazione di secondo e l'uomo le si avvicinò maggiormente sino a sfiorarle un orecchio con le labbra. «Ad ogni Holmes il proprio punto debole!»

Sherrinford posò uno sguardo carico d'odio e rancore sull'uomo.

La patologa osservò l'uomo allontanarsi e tornare a guardarla nuovamente con un'espressione affabile.

«Allora, dottoressa?»

Molly rimase immobile. Lo sguardo inchiodato su quell'uomo.

Non poteva darglielo. Non poteva proprio. Ora era ancor più sicura dell'importanza di quell'oggetto e della pericolosità che avrebbe comportato per Sherlock.

Si ricordava ancora di quando Sherry glielo aveva affidato

_«Molly, puoi tenere questo per me?»_

_La patologa aveva sorriso._

_«Certamente.»_

_«Tornerò a prenderlo presto ma, mi raccomando, Sherlock non deve saperlo!»_

_Le mani della patologa tremarono leggermente ed i suoi occhi si abbassarono ad osservare quel cellulare nero._

_«Ma, perché? Che cosa…»_

_Sherry le si era avvicinata con un'espressione seria._

_«Ti prego, è per il suo bene. Mi prometti che non ne farai parola con lui e che se mai dovesse chiedertelo non glielo darai?»_

_Dopo qualche istante d'incertezza, la donna aveva annuito decisa per poi rispondere all'abbraccio della Holmes._

_Una volta chiusa la porta dietro di sé tornò a sedersi sul divano. Fissò quell'oggetto per qualche istante prima di metterlo in una tasca dei pantaloni e tornare a prendere il libro che stava leggendo._

Strinse con forza i lembi del maglione che stava torturando ormai da tempo ed ingoiò nervosamente. No, non glielo avrebbe dato.

Alzò lo sguardo verso l'uomo con aria decisa e dischiuse leggermente le labbra per pronunciare quel fiero ed al contempo timoroso "no!" che aveva scelto quando la mano di Sherrinford Holmes si protese verso di lui. Le affusolate dita della mano a stringere un cellulare nero.

Molly si alzò improvvisamente, gli occhi sgranati a seguire il passaggio di quell'oggetto dalla mano della donna a quella di un soddisfatto ed altero Godfrey Norton. Quando lo aveva preso? Come aveva fatto a trovarlo? Era certa di averlo nascosto bene, ne andava della sicurezza di Sherlock.

Un allarmato ma sussurrato "no, Sherry!" sfuggì dalle labbra della patologa.

L'uomo sorrise bonariamente a quella reazione incontrollata.

«Non deve temere, Dottoressa Hooper. Questa è la soluzione migliore per lei, mi creda.»

Molly sentì le sue labbra tremare leggermente e le strinse in un vano tentativo di controllo. Chiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli ed osservare la Holmes. Il corpo rigido, la mascella serrata e lo sguardo vitreo, Sherrinford non mostrava alcun segno di timore o preoccupazione quanto un certo senso di rassegnazione.

Mr Norton lasciò scivolare il telefono in una tasca del cappotto. Con un cenno del capo fece segno ai due uomini di precederlo giù per le scale e rivolse un sorriso affabile alla patologa. Una volta giunto sulla porta, tuttavia, si voltò per incontrare lo sguardo della Holmes.

«Come sempre…è stato un piacere, tesoro»

La mascella della donna si contrasse nuovamente e i pugni serrati si strinsero ancor di più.

* * *

><p>La risata di Miss Adler riempì il salotto di Baker Street.<p>

«Ho sempre trovato eccitanti le sue minacce Dottor Watson ma temo che non sia a me che deve rivolgerle!»

Il dottore arrossì leggermente al tono sinuoso della donna.

Non riusciva a comprendere come due esseri umani, fatti di carne ed ossa come lui, potessero parlare della vita di un altro essere umano come se nulla fosse, senza preoccupazioni o timori. Certo, Miss Adler non aveva alcun motivo per provare anche il minimo rammarico per la sorte di Molly Hooper ma Sherlock….Sherlock, era cambiato! Di questo, ormai, ne era certo. Ma, a quanto sembrava, non abbastanza da dare priorità alle sue preoccupazioni per Molly rispetto al suo interesse per un "nuovo caso".

Il cellulare di Miss Adler vibrò e la donna rispose con un inespressivo "si". Le labbra rosse accennarono solo un leggero sorriso quando, qualche istante dopo, chiuse la comunicazione. A passi lenti si avviò verso la porta e, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo al detective che fece di nuovo imbarazzare il dottore, scese le scale ed uscì.

Dieci minuti dopo quel silenzioso saluto, il Dottor Watson era ancora intento a guardare l'uscio da cui era uscita la chiaramente viva Miss Adler. Il suono sordo dato da un ceppo che si spezzava ormai arso dal fuoco lo riscosse e lo fece voltare di scatto verso l'amico che era nuovamente seduto in poltrona.

«Molly! Dobbiamo chiamarla, andare a vedere se sta bene. Chiamo Greg!»

Normalmente avrebbe preso il silenzio del detective come una reazione per lui istintiva di disinteresse e cinismo ma il fatto che continuasse a non manifestare alcuna preoccupazione per la sorte dell'amica, lo fece bloccare e chiamare il nome dell'uomo con tono astioso e duro.

Il detective, gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra appoggiate alle mani intrecciate, emise un suono che il dottore interpretò come una conferma di aver ottenuto la sua attenzione.

«Sherlock…Molly è una tua amica, non credi almeno che dovresti, non so, preoccuparti?»

L'uomo si voltò ad osservare l'amico con un'espressione indecifrabile ma invece di rispondere si limitò ad alzarsi per andare a prendere il cellulare che aveva suonato sulla scrivania.

* * *

><p>Non appena il rumore dei passi lungo le scale sparì, la patologa si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, le braccia strette in vita. Sherrinford, invece, si precipitò alla finestra spiando il marciapiede sotto di essa.<p>

Molly scosse lentamente la testa. Il cuore le batteva decisamente troppo forte e per quanto cercasse di calmarlo ogni suo tentativo si era dimostrato vano. Alzò la testa per cercare la sua preoccupazione anche negli occhi della Holmes ma si stupì di non trovarne e soprattutto di vedere il volto della donna adornato da un sorriso a dir poco raggiante.

Sherry si allontanò dalla finestra voltandosi verso di lei, il sorriso ancora in volto.

«Oh Molly, sei stata bravissima!»

La patologa corrugò leggermente la fronte.

«Cos…? Che cosa?...»

La Holmes prese il cellulare iniziando a digitare rapidamente.

«Si, sei stata fantastica! Sembravi reale, veramente!»

Molly si alzò lentamente mentre osservava la donna andare a prenderle il cappotto e la sciarpa per poi consegnarglieli. Guardò gli indumenti con espressione smarrita per poi tornare ad osservare la Holmes che era ormai sull'uscio di casa.

Sherry, notando l'assenza della donna dietro di sé, abbassò il cellulare e si voltò facendo segno alla patologa di seguirla.

«Ora però dobbiamo sbrigarci, forza!»

Molly tentennò un attimo ma poi, vedendo la donna correre giù per le scale, si vestì rapidamente per seguirla.

Una volta in strada Sherry si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un taxi.

Molly la osservava rintanata nel suo soprabito.

«Dove stiamo andando?»

La Holmes sbatté nervosamente le braccia lungo i fianchi non vedendo sopraggiungere ciò che cercava.

«A Baker Street, ovviamente.»

La patologa indietreggiò di qualche passo. Aveva imparato a soprassedere sulle ovvietà degli Holmes ma in quel momento non poteva certo assecondarle.

«Sherry, io non poss…»

La donna agitò energicamente un braccio quando vide un taxi arrivare nella loro direzione e non appena fu certa di aver ottenuto l'attenzione dell'autista si voltò verso di lei.

«Lo so, hai perfettamente ragione…ma non preoccuparti, gliela farò vedere io a quello sciocco per il modo in cui ti ha trattato.» La patologa cercò di interromperla ma la donna continuò. «Se la mamma sapesse come si è comportato…ah, ma lo saprà! E voglio proprio vedere se sar...»

Il taxi si fermò di fronte a loro interrompendo il fiume di ira che era, in quel momento, Sherrinford Holmes.

«Baker Street, per favore….e più in fretta che può!»

La Holmes aprì rapidamente la portiera posteriore dell'auto facendo segno alla patologa di entrare.

Molly osservò prima l'interno dell'abitacolo e poi la donna. Scosse leggermente la testa.

«Non è per quello Sherry…» Il sopracciglio alzato della donna la fece sorridere ed abbassare lo sguardo per qualche istante prima di rialzarlo. «Beh, diciamo che non è solo per quello. E' che, ecco, ho il turno di notte e…»

La bella Holmes le sorrise con aria dolce ed affettuosa prima di avvicinarsi. Sospirò ed appoggiò le mani sulle spalle della donna.

«Molly, è più sicuro che tu stia con me in questo momento.» La patologa accennò un sorriso preoccupato a cui l'altra rispose con fare scherzoso. «Non preoccuparti, non ti farò fare tardi e…non ti farò vedere Sherlock, va bene?»

Molly sospirò pesantemente e dopo qualche istante annuì con convinzione. Sherry fece per muoversi quando la mano dell'altra la bloccò stringendole la manica del cappotto. La bella Holmes vide paura e preoccupazione negli occhi della donna.

«Il cellulare! Hai dato il cellulare a quell'uomo! Adesso che cosa succederà a Sherlock?»

Sherry sorrise infilando una mano nel cappotto per poi estrarne un cellulare identico a quello consegnato a Mr Norton.

«Ma…?»

Sherrinford sbuffò divertita e dalle sue labbra uscì una leggera nuvola di vapore.

«E' vero, ho un fratello sciocco, ma in fin dei conti tengo a lui.» La patologa la guardò con una tale aria spersa da far comprendere alla donna quanto quelle parole non fossero sufficienti come spiegazione. «Il cellulare che ho dato a Godfrey è una copia.»

La patologa indicò l'apparecchio fra le dita della donna con aria perplessa.

«Ma io lo avevo nascosto!»

Sherry allargò il suo sorriso.

«Si, certo, e devo dire che era veramente un ottimo nascondiglio.»

Molly alzò un sopracciglio con aria sarcastica. Probabilmente Sherry non si era resa conto di aver implicitamente detto che il nascondiglio di cui lei era così soddisfatta in realtà, era ridicolo per qualcuno come una Holmes. Tuttavia decise di evitare di rendere palesi i suoi pensieri sapendo perfettamente cosa esulasse dalla concezione di "tatto" degli Holmes. La sua voce, pertanto, espresse ben altro pensiero.

«Non credi che si accorgerà del fatto che sia un falso?»

Sherrinford scosse leggermente la testa.

«Lui no ma Miss Adler si, al primo sguardo…è per questo che dobbiamo sfruttare il poco tempo che abbiamo!»

Molly annuì e dopo un'ultima incertezza seguì Sherry nel taxi nero in direzione di Baker Street.

* * *

><p><strong>Note autore:<strong>

* E' una frase rubata a Pascal Campion un'artista che amo molto. Fra l'altro il dipinto (Les Parisiennes: Juliette) a mio avviso è meraviglioso ed è per certi versi simile alla mia idea di Sherry.

** Lo so che lo sapete ma sono nata precisa ed antipatica per cui: puntata 2x01

*** Idem ^^

Non so come spiegare in maniera "soddisfacente" questo enorme ritardo perché in realtà è stato un insieme di cause ed effetti. Le cause sono: in principio una sorta di "blocco dello scrittore" o per meglio dire sono stata effettivamente bloccata da alcuni amici che mi hanno rapita e portata fuori per qualche giorno senza chiedermi nulla, costringendomi a scusarmi con voi e con molte altre persone che ho informato all'ultimo della mia assenza e che, come voi, ora mi odiano; successivamente vi sono state le vacanze di natale ed il rientro dalle vacanze. Gli effetti sono, oltre ad una mancanza di tempo, una distanza eccessiva dal lavoro. Mi spiego meglio: quando immagino una storia non mi appunto o segno nulla, mi metto direttamente a scriverla e per quanto possa metterci anche settimane, il lavorarci in maniera costante e continua mi fa automaticamente ricordare tutti i miei pensieri e le mie idee. Ora, questa volta, (per quanto questo capitolo fosse quasi completamente scritto) mi sono rimessa a scrivere dopo un mese di assenza ed è stato traumatico! Ho dovuto riconvincermi di ciò che ho scritto, ricollegare tutti i punti e cercare di reimmedesimarmi nel mondo di Sherlock….la parte più difficile!

Dopo questo sproloquio contorto e quasi illogico…scusatemi!

Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto (a me non tanto, proprio per tutto lo sproloquio che vi ho fatto), per quanto inconcludente, e prometto che cercherò di aggiornare al più presto!

Come sempre, a presto,

Anne!

Ps. Nel prossimo capitolo si capirà bene chi è realmente Godfrey…anche se credo si intuisca! ^_^


	5. Gli amori profondi

**Nota autore: **Salve a tutte/i!

Questo capitolo, è stata una vera battaglia fatta di pezzi spostati e cancellati e non so neanche se il risultato finale sia chiaro, sicuramente è prolisso e contorto, ma come al solito a voi l'ardua sentenza e non limitate le critiche e le correzioni, mi raccomando! ^^

Volevo dirvi qualche altra cosina ma la scriverò alla fine del capitolo per non farvi perdere altro tempo.

A presto,

Anne^^

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes<strong>_

_**Gli amori e i dolori profondi sono uccisi dalla loro stessa intensità.**_

Aveva sempre amato le luci calde e soffuse dei lampioni di Londra. Quelle luci piene delle sfumature del giallo e dell'arancio che riuscivano a modificare ogni angolo e spigolo della città sino a farlo diventare morbido, sinuoso e romantico oppure cupo ed inquietante. Un'ambivalenza che aveva sempre confuso ed ammaliato i suoi sensi. Lasciando vagare il suo sguardo in quei colori riusciva a far vagare anche la sua mente, a farla andare a ricercare memorie, impressioni e sensazioni.

Era persa in questa strana sorta di vagabondare quando un leggero mugolio di dolore proveniente dalla sua destra le fece riprendere contatto con la realtà.

Molly si voltò con aria indagatrice. Sherrinford guardava fuori dal finestrino ma il riflesso del vetro le permise di vedere la sua espressione. Era triste.

Sherry, che fino a quel momento era intenta a guardare altrove, rimise per un attimo a fuoco ciò che aveva davanti vedendo anch'essa il riflesso della patologa che la guardava.

«E' la ferita?»

La Holmes sorrise e si voltò.

«Anche.»

Molly annuì mestamente tornando a guardare le dita delle sue mani leggermente incrociate. Quasi senza rendersene conto, la sua mente ricollegò fili tutt'altro che logici costringendola a piegare lentamente un braccio per prendere ciò che aveva rapidamente nascosto nella tasca del cappotto.

Sherry osservò le dita della donna far emergere una quasi immacolata rosa dal soprabito.

Dopo qualche istante di esitazione la patologa esordì titubante. Gli occhi ad osservare il fiore.

«Viola.»

L'altra sorrise della delicatezza di quella ragazza che, per non intromettersi nel suo cuore in un modo che avrebbe potuto turbarla, aveva semplicemente pronunciato quella parola senza aspettarsi risposte o spiegazioni.

«Colore non convenzionale, non trovi?»

La patologa sorrise tornando a guardarla.

«Si, ma non mi stupisce.»

Sherry aggrottò un sopracciglio accennando un sorriso. Molly arrossì leggermente.

«Beh, tu non sei convenzionale. Mi sembra, come dire, appropriata.»

La Holmes si aprì in un sorriso complice prima di tornare ad osservare il fiore.

«Amore a prima vista.»

Molly corrugò leggermente la fronte sussurrando un leggerissimo "mmh?"; l'altra scosse la testa tornando a sorriderle.

«Le rose viola vogliono dire amore a prima vista. O per lo meno, così mi disse Godfrey la prima volta.»

La patologa fece rigirare il fiore fra le mani, avanti e indietro.

«Ed è vero?«

La leggera contrazione delle labbra della donna le fecero intuire che la risposta era affermativa.

«E' lui, intendo, è lui l'uomo che, insomma…»

Sherry alzò le spalle con noncuranza, quasi stessero parlando di qualcosa che non la riguardasse, qualcosa che non fosse la causa della maggior parte delle sue sofferenze.

«Già.»

Molly scrutò per qualche istante il volto di quella donna.

«Stai bene?»

Un sorriso malinconico accompagnò la risposta.

«Non ancora ma prima o poi si, starò bene.»

Molly tornò ad osservare quel fiore e le sue dita che giocavano con esso. Fu allora che la sua mente la riportò alla notte precedente, a quando le sue dita avevano ricucito la ferita di Sherry; fu allora che le ritornarono alla mente le cicatrici scure che deturpavano quella pelle bianca. Era stato quell'uomo a procurargliele, era stato lui a deturpare il corpo della donna con cui stava, era stato lui a condannare Sherry ad un esilio di anni, era stato lui. E nonostante questo, nonostante tutto questo, Molly aveva visto le mani di Sherry tremare quando lui le aveva porto quel fiore, aveva visto i suoi occhi rischiare di cedere a quelli di lui e soprattutto, quello che ora vedeva in Sherrinford Holmes non era odio o rancore, per quanto sapesse che lo provasse, no, quello che vedeva era tristezza. Come era possibile?

La patologa alzò nuovamente lo sguardo e si accorse che la sua compagna l'aveva osservata per tutto quel tempo. Un sorriso dolce conquistò le labbra e gli occhi di Sherrinford.

«Come si dice? Un penny per i tuoi pensieri?»

Molly incurvò leggermente le labbra in un sorriso divertito ma passò ancora qualche istante prima che riuscisse a parlare.

«Perché non lo odi?»

Sherry si morse il labbro inferiore trattenendo un sospiro.

«Perché non voglio. Non voglio concedergli il mio odio, non voglio concedergli un mio qualsiasi sentimento, non ne merita neanche uno…»

Aggrottò la fronte con aria pensierosa.

«Ma nonostante ciò, sei triste.»

«Non è la tristezza che pensi. Non è tristezza per quello che eravamo o avevamo. E' più la consapevolezza di aver sbagliato, la consapevolezza che se avessi guardato meglio, se avessi cercato di capire di cosa realmente avessi avuto bisogno, tutto questo non sarebbe successo.»

La patologa annuì mestamente prima di richiudersi nei suoi pensieri. Dopo aver studiato il volto della donna per qualche momento, Sherrinford le si avvicinò posando una mano sulla sua per attirarne l'attenzione.

«Molly…» La ragazza alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello comprensivo dell'altra. «…non cercare analogie che non ci sono, ti prego.»

La patologa sospirò pesantemente. Non la stupiva il fatto che la capisse così tanto, ormai la conosceva abbastanza, ma si domandava se avesse ragione. In fin dei conti il discorso che aveva appena fatto avrebbe potuto valere anche per lei; forse anche lei doveva guardare meglio e capire se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcuno come Sherlock Holmes.

«Molly io non posso sapere cosa tu vuoi veramente e cosa sia meglio per te, questo puoi deciderlo solo tu. Io, però, posso capire che cosa può servire a Sherlock. Ci sono già passata, lo so.»

Molly scosse la testa sconsolata.

«Si ma lui non lo sa e nessuna di noi due può scegliere o decidere per lui. Per cui se lui vuole, insomma…» Un respiro pesante che nasceva più dal suo cuore che dal suo petto la fece fermare. Gli occhi le si velarono leggermente. «Si, insomma, se Sherlock vuole lei noi non dobbiamo intrometterci!»

La Holmes strinse i denti.

«Non è così semplice.»

Molly aggrottò la fronte con aria interrogativa ma Sherry la ignorò continuando a parlare.

«Non posso imporre una scelta a lui come non posso imporla a te per cui, ovviamente, sei libera di scegliere ciò che reputi la cosa migliore da fare…» La patologa le sorrise con affetto. Apprezzava il tifo che Sherry faceva per lei. «Però voglio solo dirti una cosa, se mi permetti …»

La ragazza annuì sorridente.

«Lungi da me cercare di giustificare Sherlock ed il suo comportamento, anzi, lo farò pentire amaramente…». La patologa incurvò leggermente le labbra con aria divertita. «…ma, quello dell'altra sera o stamattina…insomma, quello che ha fatto Sherlock credo fosse un suo modo sbagliato di reagire ad uno stato di…preoccupazione.»

La patologa sospirò pesantemente tornando ad osservare il fiore.

«Ah si?! E per chi delle due?»

Sherry strinse leggermente le labbra al tono sarcastico della donna ma non disse nulla. Avrebbe voluto spiegare molte cose a quella dolce ragazza che tanto aveva fatto e avrebbe sicuramente continuato a fare per Sherlock. In fin dei conti, Molly Hooper merita chiarimenti e spiegazioni ma quello non era il momento giusto, purtroppo.

Il silenzio riconquistò l'abitacolo per i minuti successivi.

«Com'è?»

Sherry tornò a guardare la sua compagna di viaggio che osservava con aria imbarazzata il fiore.

«Cosa?»

La patologa si rannicchio maggiormente nelle spalle.

«Beh, vivere un amore profondo?»

Sherry tornò a guardare il lento scivolare del traffico.

«Non come puoi immaginare. Gli amori e i dolori profondi sono uccisi dalla loro stessa intensità.*»

Molly spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Già…»

Sherry intuì un eccessivo rammarico nel sussurro della donna. Un rammarico così tanto forte da essere eccessivo anche per una persona empatica come Molly. Si voltò per cercare di intuire qualcosa di più dalla sua espressione e riuscì facilmente a comprenderne il motivo.

«Ma non per tutti è così, Molly»

Dopo aver continuato ad osservare il fiore per qualche istante, la patologa lo porse alla donna che, tuttavia, scosse leggermente la testa.

«Tienila tu.»

La Holmes si sorprese del sorriso amaro che la patologa le rivolse in risposta a quella proposta.

«Perché?...Per ricordarmi che un Holmes può andare avanti nonostante tutto e tutti?»

Sherry le sorrise.

«No, Molly. Per ricordarti che gli Holmes possono essere ingannati, come chiunque altro.»

* * *

><p>Mrs Hudson le accolse con la gentilezza e la cortesia che la contraddistingueva. Dopo i saluti di rito e numerose esclamazione di felicità per il ritorno di Sherry, la Holmes si congedò incamminandosi verso le scale.<p>

«Cara, tu non sali?»

Molly, che fino a quel momento aveva osservato il volto della Holmes diventare una maschera di durezza e astio in vista del confronto con il fratello, si riscosse per poi andare ad osservare l'anziana signora che le sorrideva.

«No, io, ecco…se non le crea disturbo rimarrei con lei.»

Mrs Hudson cinguettò che non sarebbe mai potuta essere un disturbo e le fece segno di seguirla in casa per prendere "un qualcosa che le scaldasse un po'!".

Molly sorrise dell'esuberanza di quell'arzilla signora ma prima di raggiungerla si affacciò lungo la tromba delle scale chiamando con un sussurro il nome della Holmes.

Ci furono dei passi leggeri e il volto della donna ricomparve in cima alla prima rampa di scale.

«Sherry» La Holmes strinse leggermente gli occhi per scrutare quella donna minuta che le parlava con una voce stranamente seria. «Sherry, che cosa c'è in quel telefono?»

Il quasi impercettibile movimento degli occhi della donna e l'aumentare della stretta sul cornicione fecero capire a Molly quanto quella domanda fosse, se non indesiderata, quanto meno non ben accetta. Gli istanti di silenzio che seguirono questa sua richiesta le diedero la conferma di quanto Sherrinford Holmes non volesse affrontare quella situazione.

«E' meglio che tu non lo sappia.»

Era certa che non mentisse ma lei, questa volta, non poteva cedere.

«Dopo tutto quello che è successo, me lo devi.»

L'irrigidimento della mascella della sua interlocutrice, agli occhi della patologa, fu una resa senza condizioni.

Sherry scese rapidamente i gradini che le separavano. Dopo qualche istante passato ad osservare ed analizzare il volto di Molly Hooper, parlò.

«Si, te lo devo, e sappi che è solo e soltanto per questo che lo sto facendo. Per prima cosa, quello che sto per dirti dovrai usarlo solo e soltanto se dovessi trovarti in una situazione come quella di poco fa. Solo e soltanto per salvarti qualora fossi in pericolo. Siamo intesi?»

Molly indurì lo sguardo ed annuì convinta.

* * *

><p>Se in un improbabile futuro qualcuno gli avesse chiesto quale, fra tutte le situazioni di maggior pericolo passate insieme a Sherlock Holmes, ritenesse la più inquietante ed in cui avesse veramente avuto paura, John Watson non avrebbe esitato a descrivere quel momento. Esattamente quello.<p>

Quel momento in cui aveva visto Sherrinford Holmes entrare nel salotto di Baker Street ed avanzare a passi lenti sino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri dal fratello.

Perché definire quella una situazione pericolosa, anzi la più pericolosa mai vissuta? Beh, perché John Watson aveva visto quella donna. Gli occhi ridotti a due pozze scure che preannunciavano il peggio, i denti talmente stretti che il solo vederli faceva provare dolore, le vene del collo così marcate da sembrare scolpite da un artista sopra una statua di marmo. Si, quella era decisamente la situazione più pericolosa che John Watson avesse mai dovuto affrontare e probabilmente anche lo stesso Sherlock Holmes, in un improbabile momento di onestà, avrebbe detto la medesima cosa.

«Sherlock, non ti ammazzo solo perché mamma ne soffrirebbe troppo!»

La voce della Holmes era un sussurro rauco che sfuggiva dai denti stretti.

John aveva portato la sua attenzione sul volto dell'amico che, nonostante mantenesse un'espressione imperturbabile, aveva un certo qualcosa che il dottore avrebbe potuto tranquillamente definire paura.

«Buonasera anche a te, Sherrinford!»

La donna sgranò gli occhi per poi allontanarsi ed iniziare a camminare avanti e indietro per il salotto. La personificazione umana di un leone in gabbia. Il detective, tuttavia, decise di ignorare la cosa accomodandosi in poltrona con fare solenne.

«Come posso aiutarti, sorellina?»

John mugolò come se l'avessero colpito al cuore quando sentì quel vezzeggiativo ma, nonostante capisse l'istinto violento che stava per impadronirsi di Sherry e che così spesso anche lui aveva provato, fece istintivamente un passo verso l'amico quando la donna si voltò con il chiaro intento di eliminare quei pochi centimetri che qualche secondo prima avevano salvato suo fratello. La reazione del dottore, tuttavia, la fermò. John deglutì rumorosamente mentre cercava di distrarre i due contendenti di quell'irreale duello.

«Dobbiamo» Tossì. «Dobbiamo andare da Molly….Sherry, poco fa è venuta qui…»

Prima che potesse finire di parlare due laconici "lo sa!" e "lo so!" proruppero dagli Holmes.

Il dottore li guardò alternativamente con fronte corrugata e occhi sbarrati. Sherry abbandonò il suo fare minaccioso per uno più rassegnato e stava per spiegare al dottore la situazione quando il fratello la interruppe.

« Molly sta benissimo, è da Mrs Hudson. Ora, occupiamoci delle cose importanti: dov'è il cellulare, Sherry?»

La donna strinse i pugni tentando di controllare la rabbia di fronte a quel fratello apparentemente indifferente alla sorte di Molly Hooper.

«Dovresti piuttosto spiegarmi com'è possibile che Irene Adler sia viva?»

Sherlock riversò sul volto della sorella uno sguardo inespressivo e freddo al quale la donna rispose nella medesima maniera.

«Perché non è salita?»

I due Holmes si voltarono a guardare John Watson che, con le sopracciglia arcuate, era in attesa di una risposta. Dopo qualche istante chiuse gli occhi stringendo le labbra.

«Molly…perché Molly non è salita?»

Sherry sorrise sarcasticamente ricominciando a camminare per la stanza lentamente.

«Forse avrà avuto paura di poter essere aggredita.»

Il detective si alzò con un moto di stizza.

«Oh, per l'amor del cielo! Io non…»

Sherrinford alzò una mano guantata per fermarlo, lanciandogli uno sguardo tagliente.

«Non preoccuparti Sherlock, di questo ne riparleremo per bene…anche con la mamma.» L'uomo allargò le braccia, corrugando la fronte. «Ora rispondi alla mia domanda.»

Il detective infilò lentamente le mani nelle tasche scrutando la sorella per qualche istante.

«Non ti riguarda.»

Sherry strinse gli occhi con forza prima di cedere alla rabbia.

«Dannazione Sherlock, smettila! Tu e la tua sciocca immaturità avete già procurato enormi problemi…» La donna fece un passo verso il fratello. Gli occhi sbarrati, la schiena dritta e i pugni ancora serrati. «Io non sono Mycroft, Sherlock. Non accetterò ingerenze o giochetti da parte tua, sono stata chiara?»

John Watson trattenne il respiro per qualche secondo. Quella scena aveva un qualcosa di irreale che non riusciva a comprendere. Aveva visto Mycroft redarguire il fratello un numero indefinito di volte ma la rabbia di Sherrinford era tutt'altra cosa; e, cosa ancor più importante, aveva ben altro effetto su Sherlock Holmes. Se il detective rispondeva con sarcasmo o indifferenza al fratello maggiore, questo non accadeva con Sherry; Sherlock aveva avuto un fremito di ciglia innaturale per l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo.

«John,» Il dottore si voltò al richiamo dell'amico. «potresti lasciarci?»

L'uomo sfregò il pollice e l'indice della mano destra prima di reagire alla richiesta.

«Si, si certo.» A passi rapidi andò verso le scale. «Credo che andrò a salutare Mrs Hudson, si. E' un po' che…» Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo severo e l'uomo capì al volo. «Beh, vado, si.»

* * *

><p>Sherrinford sfilò i guanti accomodandosi sulla poltrona di John. Rivolse il suo sguardo alle fiamme, giocando distrattamente con un semplice anello che faceva passare di dito in dito.<p>

Il detective si sedette di fronte a lei con aria indagatrice.

«Allora, da dove vogliamo iniziare?»

La donna si voltò lentamente verso di lui. Il volto totalmente inespressivo.

«Dimmelo tu, Sherlock…»

«Coventry.»

La dita della donna si fermarono.

* * *

><p>John scese le scale lentamente, la mente affollata di pensieri e domande. Entrò nella cucina di Mrs Hudson con espressione assente e preoccupata e ci volle qualche secondo perché realizzasse dove si trovasse.<p>

Le due donne, intente a chiacchierare con leggerezza, si fermarono voltandosi verso di lui. Il dottore, dopo l'iniziale imbarazzo dovuto al suo essere distratto, guardò la patologa e solo allora sembrò ricollegarsi alla realtà ed agli eventi che erano accaduti in quelle poche ore. Fece un paio di passi rapidi in direzione della donna rivolgendole uno sguardo preoccupato.

«Molly! Come stai? Stai bene?»

La donna lanciò uno sguardo in direzione di Mrs Hudson che li guardava preoccupati.

«Perché….è successo qualcosa cara?»

La patologa sorrise con la tazza di thè vicino alle labbra.

«No, Mrs Hudson non si preoccupi. Ho solo avuto un brutto raffreddore in questi giorni ma ora sto bene…grazie John, per esserti preoccupato.»

L'uomo annuì sorridendo imbarazzato, lo sguardo a vagare per la cucina fino ad intravedere degli scatoloni in un angolo. Corrugò la fronte prima di prendere un'espressione quasi allarmata.

«Mrs Hudson, si sta trasferendo?!»

La donna seguì lo sguardo del dottore fino alle scatole e sorrise divertita.

«Ma no, certo che no mio caro. Dove potrei andare?» L'uomo sospirò rincuorato. «E poi come farebbe Sherlock? Quell'uomo non è in grado di badare a se stesso, figuriamoci ad una casa.»

Il sentir pronunciare quel nome portò automaticamente lo sguardo del dottore sul volto della patologa dove il sorriso divertito si era leggermente incrinato.

Mrs Hudson, ignara dell'accaduto, continuò a parlare riattirando l'attenzione su di sé.

«Ho riordinato un pochino. E' quasi tutto da buttare ma credo che qualcosa la metterò nel sottoscala. Non so mai cosa serva a quel ragazzo!»

John fece un sorriso tirato, strofinando le mani sui jeans.

«Ci penso io Mrs Hudson. Con la sua anca non dovrebbe fare certi sforzi, lo sa bene.»

L'anziana signora arrossì imbarazzata per la piccola ramanzina del dottore e si trovò, per caso, ad osservare la triste e distratta Molly Hooper.

«Cara, sei sicura di sentirti bene?»

La patologa alzò lo sguardo con aria assente; poi sorrise, annuì e si alzò.

«Ti aiuto John.»

L'uomo annuì e concordarono che lui si sarebbe occupato degli scatoloni da buttare e Molly delle due scatole che Mrs Hudson avrebbe voluto conservare.

L'anziana signora le fece strada sino alla porta del 221 c. Mentre era intenta a girare con forza la chiave nella toppa ormai dura dato il poco utilizzo, le sorrise.

«Non riesco ad affittarlo. Tanto vale che lo usi come ripostiglio.»

Non appena Mrs Hudson riuscì ad aprire un'aria fredda e stantia invase le narici della patologa. Lanciò uno sguardo alle scale buie prima che Mrs Hudson accendesse la piccola lampadina che illuminava la rampa.

«In fondo alle scale, sulla destra. Nel salottino. Grazie cara.»

Molly rispose al sorriso sincero della donna e iniziò a scendere con attenzione i gradini scivolosi quando la voce di John che chiedeva all'anziana signora "Mrs Hudson, ma che cosa c'è in queste scatole? L'odore è mefitico!" la raggiunse.

Molly si fermò voltandosi a guardare la padrona di casa, incerta sul restare lì o andare dal dottore.

«Non si preoccupi, vada Mrs Hudson.»

La donna annuì rincuorata.

«Lascio la porta aperta.»

La vide avviarsi verso la cucina con un "secondo lei, chi si occupa degli esperimenti del suo amico quando lui non ci gioca più?!".

* * *

><p>Spinse la porta facendone cigolare i cardini.<p>

Istintivamente guardò intorno a sé quella stanza vuota e buia che la circondava. L'unica luce percepibile era quella che entrava da un lucernaio che tuttavia, a quell'ora della notte, era quasi inutile. Si strinse nelle spalle percependo l'umidità entrarle nelle ossa e tirò su con il naso ormai freddo.

Fece qualche passo per posare le scatole in un angolo. Quando si rialzò un urlo le morì in gola vedendo la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio abbandonato nell'angolo opposto. La mano istintivamente portata al petto le fece percepire il suo battito irregolare e il respiro pesante.

Rialzò lo sguardo per tornare a guardare il proprio riflesso.

Non era mai stata bella; non nel modo in cui le persone usavano quella parola. Lo sapeva e non ne aveva mai sofferto. Era una ragazza normale come tante, nulla di più e nulla di meno; spesso amiche e colleghe le dicevano che con un po' di trucco sarebbe migliorata, che avrebbe potuto diventare molto di più. Migliorare e diventare, cambiare insomma. Ma a lei non piaceva l'idea. Lei era così, non bella ma carina, con le labbra troppo piccole ed i vestiti che non la valorizzavano ma non avrebbe mai potuto essere diversa o migliore. Le sarebbe sembrato di non essere più lei, di non essere più, insomma.

Ci aveva provato, aveva provato a "migliorarsi" e a "diventare" ma si era resa conto che in fin dei conti era inutile. Avrebbe potuto essere migliore e diversa con attenzione, trucchi e accorgimenti di stile, come le diceva Meena, ma in fondo per che cosa. Per sembrare qualcosa di diverso che, oltre a non essere comunque abbastanza, la faceva sentire a disagio e inadatta? No, lei era così e non sarebbe cambiata perché in un modo tutto suo, si piaceva.

Chiuse gli occhi inspirando per un'istante e quando li riaprì vide una figura riflessa insieme a lei. Quanto odiava la sua mente e le sue proiezioni. Si, si lei aveva cercato di migliorare e di diventare qualcun'altra per _lui. _Per quell'uomo che nella realtà, come anche nella sua mente, la guardava con indosso il suo cappotto scuro pronto ad andare via, con le labbra immobili senza l'ombra di una sensazione da far trasparire, con gli occhi pieni di vuoto come se, invece di osservare lei, stesse osservando il nulla. Lei per lui aveva rischiato, aveva tentato e provato di tutto ma adesso sapeva; sapeva quello che lui aveva sempre saputo. Che erano diversi, diversi nell'affacciarsi alla vita e al mondo; diversi nel percepire e sentire; diversi in ciò che rendeva vicine le persone, diversi in tutto.

Sentì la gola stringersi e il principio del pianto avvicinarsi ai suoi occhi. Aveva sbagliato ad intromettersi nelle sue scelte. Non avrebbe dovuto accettare quel cellulare da Sherry e non avrebbe dovuto opporsi a restituirglielo quando lui glielo aveva chiesto. Tenere un oggetto che apparteneva ad un amore passato. Lo aveva fatto anche lei, tutti prima o poi lo fanno ed ora lei, lei che tante volte lo aveva accusato di essere insensibile, di essere quello che lei non era, come poteva, ora, essere lei a frapporsi fra Sherlock e qualcosa di normale, qualcosa di umano?

«Perdonami.»

Un sussurro sfuggito dalle labbra socchiuse di Molly Hooper.

Un sussurro che avrebbe potuto sfuggire alle sue stesse orecchie.

Un sussurro che fece muovere impercettibilmente le iridi di _lui_.

«Cosa ci fai qui, Molly?»

La donna strinse i denti, serrando forte gli occhi prima di voltarsi verso Sherlock Holmes e sorridergli con serenità.

«Informazioni.»

Lui corrugò la fronte. Gli occhi a scrutare quelli di lei che tuttavia fuggirono iniziando a vagare nel buio che li circondava.

«Sherry mi ha detto che in quel cellulare ci sono informazioni. Non so di che genere o in quale forma ma ci sono. Ha detto che per _lei…_». Non sarebbe stata in grado di pronunciarlo quel nome, in quel momento. «…non è stato difficile trovare qualcuno dentro lo MI6 che le mettesse nel cellullare ripulito. Doveva nasconderle e l'archivio secretato di una della agenzie segrete più importanti al mondo era il posto migliore.»

Mentre lei aveva fatto calare su di lui quel fiume di parole come se si stesse liberando da un peccato, Sherlock era rimasto immobile ad osservarla. A cercare di incontrare per sbaglio il suo sguardo fuggiasco.

Il silenzio di quella stanza normalmente vuota tornò a farsi sentire come se non si fosse accorto della loro presenza.

«Sherry ti ha detto di dirmi tutto questo?»

Molly sorrise guardando per terra.

«No…no, lei mi ha detto di non dirlo a nessuno e di non dirlo soprattutto a te.»

Non lo vide fare un passo verso di lei ma lo percepì. Sentì il lento frusciare dei pantaloni che sfregavano sul cappotto e della scarpa che si muoveva sul pavimento polveroso.

«Allora perché me lo stai dicendo?»

Non riuscì a trattenersi dall'alzare lo sguardo per incontrare quello di lui.

« E' giusto che tu lo sappia.»

Lo vide alzare un sopracciglio.

«Perché?»

Di nuovo sentì le lacrime cercare di uscire ma le trattenne scuotendo la testa ed abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo. Lo sentì fare un altro passo e si rinchiuse istintivamente nelle spalle.

«Ti prego. Non farmelo dire.»

Sapeva che la sua voce era quasi un singhiozzo ma non le era facile fare ciò che doveva fare, dato che non era quello che voleva fare.

Sentì dei passi rapidi lungo le scale ed istintivamente rialzò lo sguardo trovandosi ad incontrare quello di lui, pieno di quel solito vuoto.

«Molly va tutto ben…»

John Watson si bloccò sulla porta, la voce incastrata nella gola, gli occhi ad osservare quelle due figure nel buio.

La patologa passò le mani sotto gli occhi per eliminare quelle lacrime che stavano per scendere e poi sorrise al dottore.

«Si, si. Tutto bene John.»

Il dottor Watson, forse, le avrebbe creduto se lei non fosse uscita a testa bassa correndo su per le scale. Non appena sparì alla sua vista, si voltò verso il collega.

«Ma che è successo?»

Il detective rimase immobile. Gli occhi fissi nel punto dove fino a qualche istante prima si trovavano quelli di Molly.

«Sherlock, mi vuoi spiegare che cosa è successo? Perché sei qui?»

L'uomo si riscosse voltandosi verso il dottore.

«Che domande, ero venuto a cercare te. Abbiamo del lavoro da fare.»

John lo vide infilarsi i guanti e salire le scale con passo deciso. Lo seguì chiedendo altre spiegazione che, però, non arrivarono.

Non appena furono in cima alle scale Mrs Hudson uscì dalla porta del suo appartamento.

«State uscendo?»

Sherlock la superò avanzando verso il portone d'ingresso ignorandola.

L'anziana signora lo guardò sconsolata per poi portare la sua attenzione sul dottore che era appena arrivato in cima alle scale.

« Oh John, dato che state uscendo potrestee portare la sciarpa a Molly, deve essersela dimenticata.»

Lui la guardò con aria perplessa e fece per dire qualcosa quando la voce severa del collega lo interruppe.

«Dimenticata…perché, è uscita?»

La donna sobbalzò al tono duro e perentorio guardando alternativamente il detective e il dottore.

«Si. Ha detto che faceva tardi a lavoro e…un momento! La sciarpa! Sherlock!»

* * *

><p>Uscì dal portone di Baker Street guardando in entrambe le direzioni. Nulla.<p>

Rubrica. Molly Hooper. Invia chiamata.

Primo squillo.

Metodo più veloce per arrivare al Bart's: taxi. Per Molly: metro. A destra.

Secondo squillo.

Tre linee possibili: Circle, Metropolitan, Hammersmith. Il prossimo treno fra 3 minuti. Lei ha un vantaggio di 2.

Terzo squillo.

Marciapiede. Macchia di colore. E' viola, una rosa viola.

"L'utente non è raggiungibile si preg…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note autore:<strong>

* E' un aforismo di Oscar Wilde che, per l'esattezza, dice: "I dolori superficiali e gli amori superficiali durano. Gli amori e i dolori profondi sono uccisi dalla loro stessa intensità."

Lo so, lo so: il finale è becero e rasenta il ridicolo ma da qualche parte dovevo tagliare il capitolo. Per quanto riguarda il telefono, la soluzione è sciocca ma ho provato ad inventarmi di tutto e non rendeva, per non dire che sembrava ridicolo. Altra cosa: ma si capisce il "gioco" delle specchio? Spero di si, fatemi sapere! ^^

Passando ad altro, so di essere nuovamente in ritardo e me ne scuso ma sto avendo molte crisi esistenziali dopo aver rivisto le serie ed essermi resa conto di quanto mi sono allontanata dai personaggi; crisi esistenziale che si traduce in insoddisfazione per ciò che scrivo che di conseguenza diventa ritardo nel pubblicare. Credo sia un capitolo strano, contorto e con stili e toni troppo diversi ma spero non risulti troppo sopra le righe.

Voglio però rassicurarvi sul fatto che la fine c'è ed è già scritta quindi, in un modo o nell'altro, ci arriverò.

Grazie per essere arrivate/i fino a qui e a presto,

Anne ^^


End file.
